Dissonance
by W.A.Destler
Summary: An Amadeus- Phantom of the Opera crossover. Erik, the Phantom of the Opera is now in Antonio Salieri's role.
1. Chapter 1

Dissonance

(An Amadeus-Phantom of the Opera crossover)  
by:  
W.

Please read the artist's comments. Thank you.

Chapter 1:

From the diary of "The Persian":

Vienna, 1801

10 years ago, one of the world's greatest composers, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart died at the age of 35. His sudden and unexpected death made people surprised and they started to gossip about murder. Till now, the truth was hidden, because the person, who was one of the main characters of this tragic story, was still alive and however that monster committed horrible sins, I felt sorry for him, and I only tell this story after his death. This is a very tragic and sad story of two musicians who were so different but very much alike as well. After this all happened, many letters, diary entries, and documents were given to me by that person to tell me the truth and he told me he went to confess all his sins after and that was the last time I heard of him.

ERIK  
Little biography of Erik D.

Erik Destler, place and date of birth is unknown, he was born somewhere near Rouen, France, with horribly disfigured face of a skull and ran away from his home in a very young age and travelled through all Europe, Asia and finally settled down in Vienna when he helped finishing rebuild the Viennese Burgtheater which was destroyed in fire.  
He was a skilled musician as well and had a voice of an angel so he gained a position in the Viennese court as court composer. His name was known in all Vienna but his ugly face was a very big torture for him, especially after he faced the truth which hurt him so bad that he committed this sin….

Erik's diary 1765  
…Nine year old little Mozart composed his first concerto in London. Good job however I composed mine at the age of 7 already. The piece itself is very brilliant some people actually says it is too good to be composed by such a little child but I know people are just jealous of his talent as I face this every day. I wish I could meet this little one once…,.  
1768  
… Little Mozart's first opera debuted in Salzburg. Sadly I haven't seen it as I was not in Salzburg in that time however I am sure I will watch it as every new composition of this little child prodigy interest me…  
1770, Italy  
Finally I saw Mozart in his concert in live. He plays nicely however methinks he has still reason to practice. But I must admit this little fellow composes very great music. Now he is 14, and looks like a little china doll. Blonde, blue-eyed, tiny thin little thing, I have the impression if I push him he collapses. But he is so…. too nice looking. What I would give if I looked like him… maybe I would have been this successful in my early childhood as him as well….  
Vienna, 1781  
Here in Vienna there is a big scandal because Mozart left his master, the archbishop of Salzburg, but to tell the truth I think he was right. I always told musicians are not servants, but they are artists who have to live from their art. I feel sympathy for him that he, as this young man has the courage to fight for his ideas.  
… I wanted to congratulate him after his concert today. I haven't seen him for a long time and did not know if he changed or not. There were much musicians in that uniform making nearly impossible to tell the difference and it was uncomfortable for me to walk among them, because I was not wearing my usual human mask, only my fake nose, but I could avoid attention by covering my face with my cloak.  
Suddenly a young man ran through the room with a laugh I found rather impolite and unbearable, and he seemed like he did not want to avoid attention at all. On the contrary, he was dying of being noticed. He hid under the piano and tried to catch the ankle of that young pretty girl he was chasing before. The girl seemed to find this all situation a little bit confusing but she started to laugh as well.  
- Herr Mozart, please more seriousness if I could ask…- Baron van Swieten, a nobleman asked the young one and I had a jaw drop at that instant moment. This man would be him? I tried to convince myself that he surely just has a very good mood and that's why he behaves like an imbecile. The man came out from under the piano and tidied himself like that behavior would be all natural and sat down to play.  
- If you please would play something in the manner of Telemann… - a young lady asked. SSo, methinks it is a "play for me something Maestro after the concert" situation. I was curious of the production so I stayed. But I had an another jaw drop when he just waved his hand and said :"It's boring, ask another."  
Yeah? You think, you are such a great musician? Now please listen what I ask.  
"Do you know something from… Destler? "  
People in the room started to clap it was very nice to see they adore my music so much however they did not know it was written by me. He looked at me as well and he said:  
"Oh, yes Sir. I am a big fan of his work, I even wrote a variation for one of his works. "  
"Really? Which one?"  
"The Dies Irae. I play it for you, you will see my variations made it much better."  
I did not want to believe my ears. He started to play, imitating my movements that made me sure he have seen me playing before. He looked like so unbearably comical and arrogant that I nearly went to him and slapped him but I could drown out the urge to do it. When he finished ruining my work finally, he looked at me and smiled than started to laugh with the others.  
"Thank you"- I said softly and I returned to the darkness where I lived. Beneath the Opera.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Catherina Cavalieri  
As I was hurrying to my singing lesson at the Opera because I was five minutes late already, at the door I ran into a young man. I ran into him literally, I could not stop.  
" I am sorry, Mein Herr, I wasn't paying attention, I…" – I stuttered but the young man smiled at me .  
"Ssssh, Fraulien, nothing has happened. You are not guilty. It is me, actually, because I was stunned and amazed by your unearthly beauty."  
"Ohh, Mein Herr, I don't think, I…"  
"But yes, dear Fraulein, you little angel, could I have your name?"  
I blushed bright red and lowered my head a bit, but smiled. "I am Catherina… Catherina Cavalieri."  
"What a nice name." – the young man smiled. "And Iam your most humble servant and admirer, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart."  
I gasped in disbelief. "Mozart?... Herr Mozart?"  
"In person, Fraulein Cavalieri and I think we will meet much from now and it will give me much happiness to see your lovely face. I settled down in Vienna and I start to rehearse my new opera."  
"You will have a new opera, Maestro?"  
"Yes, but please, don't call me Maestro… I would like more if you called me Wolfgang. Simply. "  
"I will." – I smiled, and looked into his eyes, they were so beautifully blue. The Stephansdome's clock started to hit eight. "Oh, my God… I am sorry, Wolfgang but…"  
" Of course." – he nodded. – I was desperately running to my dressing room and I was gasping for breath when I opened the door.  
"How can you sing like this if you are gasping?"- the beautiful voice of my tutor asked, but he was not pleased at all.  
"I… I am sorry; I was in big hurry…"  
"And even though Fraulein, you are half an hour late."  
"Maestro, please don't be mad at me… I was in hurry, I hurried as I could…"  
"But you did not hurry that much did you? You had time to talk to Herr Mozart for ten minutes."  
"Please, Maestro, I just met him…."  
"What did I tell you about earthly joys and amusements, my child?"  
"But you don't have to worry about this, I don't feel anything for him…."  
"That is very good to hear as you know if you give your heart to someone on the Earth, the Angel has to leave you."  
"I know, I will never see him again…"  
"That's what I wanted to hear my child."  
I started my singing lesson but I could feel the Angel's displease all the time. I felt guilty. How could I forget my promise to my Angel of Music who teaches me since I am here at the Opera? I learned so much from him and that's how I repay him? I promised him I will never se Herr Mozart again. His voice seemed to be little happier after.

ERIK

I was worrying about this will happen. I just knew it will. That Mozart, that damned Mozart… he dares to flirt with my Catherina! She is mine! I love her! Since she appeared here in the Opera I knew she is not like the other girls. She is unique. She is an angel, she has talent… and now that little bastard comes here and starts to flirt with her? How dares he?

I am in love with her. I am MADLY in love with her. But I swear to the Almighty that I did not touch her… never. and this young one dares to come and pet her? I saw it, he petted her and he complimented her voice. Her voice! It is MY work. I created it, I gave her wings and music…. music…

"Maestro!" – she stormed in her dressing room when I was waiting for her again for half an hour. Her lateness, as I say, was usual by that time and I was overheated with fury.  
"What is that my child?" My voice was so strict and cold all her smile withered away from her face.  
"Oh, I am sorry for I was late again, but I…"  
" Never mind. What did you want?"  
"Imagine, Maestro, I got a lead role!"  
"Lead? In what?"  
"In Mozart's new Opera, the Abduction from the Serail."  
"What?"- I gasped.- "My child, do you know what kind of sujet it has? It takes place in a…. Turkish…. brothel! In that you want a lead?"  
"But Maestro, please it is not an opera like that… it is harmless, a love story."  
"Love… story… lead…"  
"Maestro?"  
I had to hurry away as fast I could. I was running desperately in the secret tunnels. Mozart gave my darling a lead in an opera with that kind of sujet… I must do something that this opera would not debut… quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mozart

I was hurrying to rhe Emperor as I could and I had no idea why he was calling me. I only knew it was something wrong as the letter I got contained he has some important questions about the Opera he commissioned.  
As I entered the room, his Majesty and a strange looking man I have never seen, were waiting for me.  
"Ah, Mozart"- his Majesty said as he looked at me. "So, as I think you did not meet yet, I would like to introduce you my court composer, Monsieur Destler." - the ugly man with moustache bowed and said "Enchanté" but from his voice I could hear a little displeasure. It was strange as I was constantly thinking about I have seen him somewhere before but could not tell where. His name, of course was very familiar, I knew even some of his work. He was a good musician, but if you permet me, I would say my Opera will be much better than his would ever to tell the truth, he looked quite old. I am young and talented, future is mine here in Vienna. I smiled at him and said "It is a pleasure to meet you, Monsieur. "  
- Oh, really?- he asked, and I could notice a bit of sarcastic tone of his intonation.  
- Really, Monsieur I am honored to meet the most famous composer here in Vienna. - (But not for too long yet, I added in my head. I have never liked French people by the way, they always seemed so arrogant to me.)  
- You flatter me, my young friend. - he said neutrally. I was surprised he tells these words with such apathy. Like he did not even care.  
- So, my dear gentlemen, I don't want to steal your precious time so I tell the thing we are together about. Herr Mozart, I commissioned you to write an Opera, as you know...  
- And I nearly finished it Your Majesty.  
- Already? I only gave you the commission two months ago.  
- I am sorry it took so long. I had another works to finish as well.  
- But you see, I did not even see the libretto yet. What is it about?  
- Your Majesty, if you let me tell you- Destler did not let me get a word.- It is about something which is hardly suitable for your theater. Right, Herr Mozart?  
- What are you talking about, Monsieur? Isn't love a suitable subject for any theaters?  
- Love? You have very interesting thoughts and assotiations about the word "love" Herr Mozart. Your Majesty, this work takes place in a Turkish Serail, if you let me tell you.  
- It is right, Your Majesty- I replied- but it is not a piece with no morals. Don't think the ladies are showing their...  
- I think you don't need to give us more details my young friend. - Destler silenced me with such a sudden hand gesture I backed away a little. That man, I don't know why, frigtened me with his sunken eyes. He had an average face, but his eyes... and I seemed to find a little yellowish shade in them. That made me feel rather uncomfortable. He was also very thin, even more than I was, and so much more taller. I got used to most of men were taller than me but he was even more taller than average men.  
- But... - I started a little bit worriedly- It is not a piece like that... it is really acharming story, Your Majesty I ask you to see the first rehaersal before you decide about the libretto, and if you don't like it, I will change it if it is the case, but I beg you... I even found the most beautiful... voice for the lead part ever.  
Destler's head moved strangely and so his mouth as he was in pain.  
- Are you sick, my Destler?- the Emperor asked looking at the man.  
- Oh, no, I am sorry. Nothing. - he said but he looked at me in a strange way. I did not understand it.  
- So, if you say your Opera is suitable for the morals of an Opera House, I think we shall see what happens in it first. Do you agree as well my Destler that we shall not judge something we don't even know about?  
- I agree. - he nodded and after we were told some another well wishes and the Emperor let us to leave.

***

Erik

This audience with the Emperor did not work the way I imagined. Mozart got permission from the Emperor for the debut gala as well. He loved the thing. To be honest, I love the music as well, just I don't like the fact that my Catherina is in that... My dear little girl. She was late again from our lesson. I did not even remark it. Why? It is so usual now. She asked for my forgiveness but I pretended I did not hear that. And that young man. That man is still harassing my dear. I won't let it. I won't.

- Catherina.  
- Yes Maestro?  
- Do you still remeber what I said right?  
- Maestro, with Herr Mozart, we are just friends. I know it does not look like that way sometimes but we are only very close friends and...  
- Good. But no more. Understand, Catherina?  
- Yes Maestro.

***

Catherina arrived to the lesson in time today but she was weeping. I was so worried about her I asked her what the matter was but she would not tell me. To the question if she was harmed she answered no, on the contrary. I did not understand this and after awhile she admitted she felt guilty. Why? I don't understand it still.

I saw Mozart in the Prater today he was walking with another woman. I feel a bit calmer, it seems he at last will leave Catherina alone. I even told Catherina today that I will permet her to be in that Opera if she wants to. She was happy but not as happy as I imagined she will be. I will keep an eye at her still.

Debut gala of The Abduction from the Serail, July 26, 1782

This opera was a complete success, the music was beautiful and Catherina was the best soprano I have ever seen onstage. I was so proud of her. I can't wait when she will sing in my next opera as well. She will be so successful. A great talent.  
After the opera the Emperor congratulated to Mozart and my dear girl. She even got a bouquet of red roses, I stood in the background to see her happiness.  
Once a young girl, that one I have seen at the Prater and to remember correctly, I think this one was the girl I have seen Mozart was chasing after his concert, ran to him and jumped in his arms and kissed him. It was not a friendly peck, it was a kiss. Thank God, I can be calm about him. I looked at my Catherina but she looked disappointed, and even mad...

- Wolfie. - The young girl asked after a few minutes.- Would you please tell me when you will marry me at last? You know that I have such a bad place at home, my mom hates me, please, I don't bear any other month at home...  
- Stanze... please not now- he paced around nervously- we will tel this at another time when we will be...  
- Wolfie I want an answer. When?  
- You know that I did not get my father's permission for it, Stanze,and please not now. - The next moment Catherina fainted. I ran to her nervously and took her to her dressing room. She opened her eyes after I revived her with smelling salts.  
- M. Destler?  
I nodded. She did not know about I was teaching her for long months. I was behind her mirror always, she never saw me. In those hours I did not even wear my mask. I did not want her now to recognise my voice. One fainting was enough for her for one day.  
- Did you know about it? - she asked after a few minutes, and sat up with such a sudden movement I started to worry she might get dizzy.  
- About what? - I asked, trying to make my voice deeper.  
- That Mozart will get married. - she said hopelessly and some tears were forming in her beautiful blue eyes.  
- No, but why is it important Fraulein?  
- Nothing.- she said, and lowered her head. I could not say anything to her and the door opened, and without even knocking, Mozart appeared in the room.  
- Catherina, I was just...  
- How dare you enter my room? - she jumped in front of him.  
- I want to clear things up... but... - he looked at me- I see you have a guest, I did no- the next moment he got a slap with the bouquet of flowers, it silenced him.  
- Here it is. That is yours. - Catherina said, nearly crying.  
- Look, I...I never promised... anything...  
- I remeber in another way. Herr Mozart.  
- I just said you will be in my opera and that I will...  
- So it was only for my lead role?  
- Look, I...  
- And that woman?  
- That woman is my... fiancée.  
- She was there then as well?  
- Yes she was but I was not in love with her back than.  
- I have no more questions. Be very happy with her. Herr Mozart.  
- I will. But please calm down. I did not promise anything. Never. Please keep that in mind.  
- But I was good then right? For that. I was good.  
- I can't change what happened.  
- I hate you.  
- I hope you can forgive once. Adieu, Catherina, good night, Monsieur. - he disappeared like he came... I stood there with such a great fury and bitterness I could never imagine... Catherina was weeping softly. I left. And I was thinking about this little creature needs to be taught what he deserves for this. My Catherina, my poor dear Catherina...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Leopold Mozart  
I got a letter from Wolfgang. It says:  
„My dear Papa,  
I am sorry you don't like the steps I took about my job. I know you wanted me to stay in Salzburg, Papa, but please understand that such a great musician as me cannot let himself live his entire life in mediocritic atmosphere of little feudal Salzburg. I am a known artist, pianist and composer and I feel like Vienna is my place. Vienna is the city of music, here I can get such a glory you cannot even imagine. I hope you can forgive me once.  
About the other thing I wrote you last time as well: please my Papa, give me your permission to marry my dear little Constanze. She is a very nice and very pretty girl, I am in love with her and I want and need her beside me. .."

I did not read more I threw the letter on fire. He continues to follow his stubborn head I never liked this in his personality. He was like this always. He does what he wants, no matter what. I can imagine how he will live with the infamous Weber family's daughter. Those girls… Aloysia who a few years back turned his head wanted to make him take her on a concert tour like a Gipsy fair, travelling and showing their talents on the streets… that's what he was up to and now he tells me what is best for his talent! It is ridiculous. This Constanze…. I might think she is not better than her sisters maybe even worse. I must write him a letter not to do this. The Archbishop would even take him back, I prayed him so much. He said he might think about it. If he gets married now, even God cannot take him back to Salzburg.

My son,

I try to understand what you are saying. I know you are grown up but please note that you are still not mature enough to make so important decisions alone. You are still very young and you cannot see things in their real state. My son you are too naïve. Vienna is really the city of music however it is the city of fashion as well. Do you know what it means? They are madly into fashionable things and their logic rarely makes sense. What was popular this year, it is not sure it will be popular next year. Musicians are not exceptions either. Why you throw your sure fix job which pays the bills till the end of your life? Why you must run for an unsure one? It is not sure the Emperor will take you in his court.  
About your marriage: please I would like to ask you to WAIT a little. I don't mind if you marry someone, you are already 26, I was around the same age when I asked your mother. But please till I arrive to Vienna, wait with it. We will talk about it when I arrive. I depart tomorrow morning. If you still love and respect your old father who sat beside your bed when you were feverish, who took you in tours in Europe to make your name famous, who loves you more than anything… you will wait for me.  
I remain your loving father,  
L. Mozart

Mozart

-So your father does not want me as your wife. Oh, how could I think I am good enough for the famous Mozart family!- she was sobbing as a little child I felt so sorry about her, I was so silly I read the letter out loud. I should have known Papa would write something similar he never wants what I do.  
- Sssssh my dear Stanze, it will be all right I promise that….  
- Why I thought for even a minute that I am worthy of the name Mozart….  
- You are worthy of my name sweetheart, please… I do anything you want my little dearest just please stop crying…  
- Than you marry me. – she stared into my eyes with such an expression that made me clear she won't wait any longer.  
- Well, well, I will…  
- When? I heard this phrase much "I will sweetie, I will…" you repeat this like a parrot.  
- Please I want to wait for my father to clear things up. He will arrive in days…  
She got up from the armchair she was sitting and walked towards the door.  
-If you change your mind, tell me.- she looked back at me. I got scared.  
-Why are you doing this Stanze? I can convince him, sure… I just ask for few days still…  
-If you love me, you decide today.  
I sighed and lowered my head. I don't know when I looked up again I was so busy with my thought. I decided at last and ran out of the apartment as fast as possible.  
-Stanze! – I cried when I saw her waving for a carriage. She looked at me and waited till I ran to her. – I love you Stanze. I love you.  
- So is it a yes?  
- It is. I marry you as soon as possible.  
She jumped in my arms and kissed me endlessly. I smiled. I am sure Papa will forgive me. I can't have that I lose her. Frau Weber treats her awfully she is dying for safety and love. I will give her both.

4 August 1782.

Leopold Mozart

Everything is over. I arrived to Vienna this morning. I searched for him in his apartment but he was not at home. I sat in an armchair I decided I will wait for him.  
Several hours later he arrived home. He was wearing a black frock coat with golden buttons he looked like he was coming home from a dinner with the Emperor.  
-Papa! It is a pleasure to see you, I…  
- How it was? - I asked, hoping he will talk about the news about his job instead of common greeting formulas.  
-It was just a simple ceremony, nothing fancy, Baroness Waldstatten invited us for a little dinner and…  
-What are you talking about?  
-Wolfie I am waiting for you for ages will you pet your little dove at la…- the Weber girl entered the room. She was wearing a bridal gown.- Hello, Herr Mozart it is nice to…  
- I don't disturb you. – I stood up coldly. – You may pet your little dove at last Wolfgang.  
-Papa, I had no other choice.  
I did not answer. I walked out of the apartment and did not pay attention my son was running behind me for awhile. I travelled back to Salzburg. It has no sense to be here any more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

ERIK

I heard Mozart got married a few months ago. My dear Catherina starts to feel a little better. I talked to her much after that and assured her that I was not angry at her and her angel still remains with her. I was still thinking of a good revans but to be honest I calmed down a little. His music always made me calm and I daresay, even happy. And after he settled down with his wife, he did not cause any problem. I started to feel safer.  
The first problem occurred when the Emperor's cousin a young girl wanted to start to have voice and piano lessons. I was scared that this job will be mine as I think it is clear, why, I felt uncomfortable in the company of young ladies. Even though I always wore my false nose or a mask in public, my eyes had an unnatural yellowish color which was even frightening for the Emperor. He never told me about it but I noticed he did not like to look into my eyes.  
My stomach was in knots when I was waiting for the Emperor in the main salon of the Palace. I thought he will tell me the job was mine and to be honest every little bits of me protested against it.  
" Monsieur Destler, I would like to tell you about my idea regarding my cousin's lessons…"  
I developed a quite bad headache till this point and looked at His Majesty. "I thought… well I thought of two people to be honest… one of them is you. "  
"And the other one?" I asked and I felt ready to say I would rather like the other one in the position.  
"The other one is young Mozart."  
"Mozart?" I gasped. That boy again… no, I won't let it. That arrogant little bastard I just had the relief he won't bother me any longer. If he gets this job no one can stop him, he will write another opera as well and Catherina… Noooooo way! "Well, please Your Majesty, I don't think he is ready for this. He is a promising talent but no more…"  
"Yes, I thought of this as well, but why not give him a chance? I thought about you and him can have a battle in music to see who might be suitable for this. "  
" Did I hear well that you would like to treat us like racehorses? See which is better?"  
" I am sorry if I offended you with this idea, I did not mean to. It was merely an idea of the solution of my problem."  
I stared in front of me for a bit but I had to admit it wasn't as a bad idea as it seemed. I nodded finally.

December 1782

" Bonjour Monsieur Destler, ca va bien?" I heard that annoyingly high pitched male voice with horrible French pronunciation. I nodded slowly and coldly answered "Ca va Merci." we shook hands but Mozart seemed to be afraid of shaking hands with me. The Emperor greeted us with a big grin on his face. Kapellmeister Bonno, the Court conductor, 80 years old and totally deaf, was the jury. I made a face when I saw that living dead sitting next to the Emperor to tell the truth, he was even in worse shape than me, Red Death himself. I looked at Mozart he seemed to sigh a bit as well. I knew the Emperor did not know anything about music, he had such a bad sense of hearing in music that it was infamous in the palace, I blessed my fortune that I was Court Composer instead of his piano teacher.  
"Such a delight to see you Gentlemen, two great musicians. I think the first thing will be a variation. Kapellmeister Bonno will play a base melody for you two and you have to compose a variation on the melody as you please. You are not allowed to write down anything. Would you please start my Destler?"

Mozart

The old fart Bonno dragged himself towards the piano in the room he seemed like Death was searching for him at home but he was here in the Palace. Death should have known about it. How this deaf old fart will tell the difference between me and the skeleton Destler? Good Lord does this man eat at all? And those eyes, I don't know what his problem can be but Good Lord, how ugly. Ugly and old. I bet he has never seen a girl in underwear. No woman would lay in his bed even for payment. As I thought about this I accidentally laughed and the others were looking at me like I was killing someone so I just asked for forgiveness and smiled. Destler made a face and I decided I will show him what can I do so I showed him an obviously not nice hand gesture towards the mirror. Only he noticed it but that was my plan anyway. He seemed to be irritated but I did not mind, arrogant idiot French.  
Bonno finally could find the keys looking through his glasses thicker than a wine bottle, and he played a very simple melody. I think it was written by a kid in cradle.  
Destler at first simply repeated the melody but after he started with the most obvious form of variation I could think so I smiled mockingly. That's all you know, Monsieur? With this knowledge you managed to be a Court Composer?  
But….  
After… it was a miracle I have never heard. My mouth was wide open as I heard his harmonies and variations on that simple 8 measure song… it wasn't even recognizable at the end and it was so dissonant but beautiful. I am ashamed of admitting but I felt so much jealousy. I am a great composer no doubt. But here I found my rival. I was a known musician and I have never experienced the feeling someone could beat me. He did. But I was too stubborn to put my pride in my pocket and admit it to myself back then.  
He stood up and looked at me. I tried to look all neutral and a little bit sarcastic. "Good job." – I said but I tried not to look excited. He nodded.

Erik

Mozart looked like a bit surprised I daresay he did not expect this from me. He sat down as well and started the variations as well. He seemed to be calm and he knew what he was doing, like a real master of his job. It was very good job from him and I did not find any mistakes in it. It was just a little bit too simple and consonant for my taste.  
" Gentlemen this was a very good job from both of you. Now please my Destler, sing."  
Ahaaaaaaa, I know he wants to brag with my voice… how bad I cannot show my ventriloquist skills with this fake nose, that moustache covers my lips… well no problem I still can throw my voice.

Mozart  
I looked at him in awe as he was singing. I had quite pleasant singing voice as well, but his… mine seemed like croaking compared to this angelic and beautiful voice. And it surrounded me after I heard it in my left ear, my right ear, from the bust in the room, from the table… no, it is not true, I….

Erik

I don't know what happened the young one got crazy he ran towards me and hugged me in awe. "Papa, papa…" he repeated constantly. I tried to get rid of him and talk to him to stop but he would not. Only for my loud cry of "Stop!" he looked at me with sad expression and he released me. "I am sorry, Monsieur, I don't know what was going on with me." "No problem, my young friend but please if I can recommend, rest a little you might have too much work lately. " He went back to the piano and looked at the Emperor.  
"Well, my Bonno, what do you think of these two gentlemen?"  
Bonno was sitting on his place but he did not answer. The Emperor talked to him a bit louder but no answer. I reached him and shook him a little, believing he fell asleep. Still no answer. I checked his heartbeat and after awhile I stated with all my doctor knowledge: "I am sorry, Ypur Majesty, your Kapellmeister passed away"  
Mozart seemed to be a little frightened but after he started to scream " It is your work!" – he pointed at me "Yours! You are Death himself!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Erik

Since Kapellmeister Bonno passed away, there was no question about who will be the Kapellmeister instead of him. His Majesty said he will give the title to his finest musician, me. I was actually glad about the job I got and relieved that I don't have to teach the young lady. But I still had the problem of that other job coming to Mozart. I did not want him at the Court at all. And to be honest, as I heard of, neither did his father.  
But I had a very good idea. I told his Majesty that giving Mozart the job would not be a good idea. I said there are other musicians in Vienna as well, they deserve a chance and like this, the Emperor can't be accused with favoritism.  
The Emperor seemed to love the idea and asked me to give the details .

Mozart

"No!" I said as I threw the letter to the fireplace. No, no, no way.  
- What is your problem again?- I heard Stanze's annoyed voice from the bed as she opened her eyes.  
- They at the Court want me to show them my WORK. My compositions. You see? I must show them to these deaf idiot Italians like the Orsini- Rosenberg, and that arrogant French Death. The skeleton.  
- Oh, don't start this again. I told you hundred times it was an accident, Wolfie, that poor man has nothing to do about Bonno's death.  
- I swear to my compositions that he has, Stanze, you haven't seen his eyes yet that thing is a  
- Wolfie please shut your face I would like to sleep and you will have that job because you have no other choice.  
- You are telling me this? Why would I not? I am an artist with a free will.  
- Oh, yeah? Stanze sat up in bed with sudden fury. And what do you think, you can buy bread for your son from your free will? I am pregnant for God's sake! But that matters nothing for you right? Only your pride and works which matters to you, from you I and my son may die in hunger as well, just your pride shall remain. Now listen to me Amadeus, you'd better carry your works to Herr Destler to show or  
- Or what? I jumped up nervously- you keep threatening me always that you move back to your mother Stanze but to tell the truth it would be you who'd be sad about it, my dear. Remember how your dear mother treated you, my darling and think about how I treat you. You get everything you need right? I buy you jewelry, nicer and nicer dresses, laces, flowers, everything you want.  
- That is the problem that you can't handle money, Wolfie. Your income is less than what you spend and this goes on for months.  
- Why, I will get pupils and  
- You said it yourself that you don't like pupils.  
- Well, I still can compose can't I?  
- But you need a sure job Wolfie.  
- I am loved here. My music is popular.  
- Now. Yes. But Viennese people are very changeable and they find other things popular soon.  
- My music will always be loved here. End of story.  
- It is sad how naïve and careless you are.  
I did not reply. I turned back to compose my newest work, and I did not even know whether she stayed in the room or not.

Erik

-I'd like to talk to Monsieur Destler as soon as possible. Please Monsieur  
I looked at the woman who was running behind me at the Opera. I have never seen her before. I scratched my head suspiciously but the woman's eyes reflected so much desperation and sadness that I felt I will talk to her.  
- Please come in, lady. I am seeing you. I leaded her in my box at the Opera and showed her a seat.  
- Monsieur I am Constanze Mozart, I am Herr Mozart's wife and I brought some works from him for you to see that he is a very talented composer and he deserves that job  
- Why did not he bring them to me?  
- Ohhhh he is very very- very occupied. He works a lot.  
- I see. Well, give them to me, Frau, I'll have a look at them when my time allows me to do so.  
- Monsieur I would like to ask you to look at them now.  
- Now? I am sorry, Frau but it is impossible; I have to go home to work on something very urgent for the Emperor.  
- I just ask you to have a look at them, just a few minutes..  
- Frau Mozart, your husband has time still to apply for the job, I promise you won't run out of time if I look at them tomorrow.  
- It is not the case Monsieur, but I need the manuscripts back.  
- Tell your husband he does not have to worry about them. I will take good care of the manuscripts.  
- Monsieur - the woman looked at me with an uncomfortable look in her eyes- I have to tell you something.  
- What may it be?  
- Please promise me you won't tell it to anyone  
- I promise. What is the matter?  
- You see, Excellency that we  
- Don't call me Excellency, please I am not a priest.  
- I am sorry. So, I need the manuscripts back, because my husband does not know about I am here and I have to take the manuscripts back before he arrives home as he will notice they're missing.  
- How is it possible? Did not he tell you to come and take them?  
- You know, Monsieur, my husband is very vain. And stubborn as well. So he said he will never apply to this job. But we are very poor, Monsieur and we need money.  
- Poor? I gasped. The woman wore expensive laces and ribbons on her dress and was clearly expecting as I could see. Someone who is very poor does not get such dresses for his wife and more importantly won't father a child who needs lot of money to grow up.  
- I know- she lowered her head as she would understand my thoughts.- He buys all expensive things because he can't handle money and well, the child it just happened. But now what shall we do, we will have him oh, I am sure he will turn as a boy  
- Congratulations. So you say, your husband spends too much?  
- Yes, Monsieur he spends more money than he gets. He works all day and night but he simply does not know for what his money is enough of. Actually he sells his golden tobacco- boxes to get money from them. He got them in his childhood when he was on concert tours .  
- I see. I try to do what I can. Just return this night.  
- Night?  
- Yes. Alone.  
- Ermmm . Monsieur I am a married woman.  
- I know. But I said come back tonight alone if you want your husband to get his job. Just to be clear. And now, Frau, I am sorry but I have business to attend to.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Constanze

I stepped in the hall of our apartment nervously. I was very afraid that Wolfie realized his works missing, and that I had left. I held the manuscripts under my dress as I checked it was impossible to notice them because of my belly. The child was helping me to cover them. I told him he was a clever little boy for helping mommy than I opened the door leading to my husband's study. He was not there, and nowhere at the apartment. I was a bit of worried, but I calmed myself with the thought he just went for a walk after our argument.  
I finally placed the works back at their place and started to think about the price of Wolfie's job. I thought it was not a fair thing from Herr Destler and was about to cry that he would take advantage of our poverty this way. It is not what a gentleman would do, and I decided I won't go back.  
I lay down as I felt a little uncomfortable because of my son and rubbed my belly as I was laying and hummed to the boy. I could feel he was kicking and I was very glad with him, and was thinking about I can not wait till I can hold him in my arms at last.  
I nearly fell asleep when I heard someone was banging the door. I jumped up in horror and at first could not even tell my own name I was so scared but at last I collected my strength to go and open the door. A man stood there, and was very angry as I could see.  
- Where is your husband?  
- He is not at home, Herr, I don't  
- He is never at home when I come here it seems! But I don't care I want my money! Do you hear me? My money I said!  
- I beg your pardon what kind of money you are talking about?  
- That money I lent to your husband six months ago and he still did not give it back however he asked it for a week!  
- I I did not know about this what is your name, Herr?  
- Michael Puchberg. I even wrote a paper about it your husband signed it as well. You see? He showed me a piece of paper about a loan of 100 guldens signed by Wolfie and him. It was valid, no doubt. So, you see, Frau, I am waiting for my money for six months and I still did not get it back, and I won't wait longer. Your husband gets a week of paying it back, but if I don't get it back till that I am afraid I have to ask for the help of law. Frau, please tell it to Herr Mozart. Good evening.  
he turned and was racing down the steps and I stood there shocked by the fact that Wolfie did not even let me know about this and 100 guldens are very much money. How could we pay it till next week? I 've always known that Wolfie was childish, careless and naïve. But 100 guldens of loan, I thought he had more brain than this. And what did he buy from this money? I haven't seen a coin of that, I swear.  
I decided to go back to Herr Destler this night. It was still unfair as I thought, but what Wolfie did to me, was unfair too and I had to find a way to save the family from complete disaster. Wolfie will have the job and earn money and I don't care what he will say to this.

Erik

I finished the composition for this night and hummed it happily. Catherina shall arrive to her lesson in less than 5 minutes and I will hear the song on her voice of an angel. As I counted, Frau Mozart will come around 10 pm, or even later, so we can have a very nice music lesson with Catherina, after I go to box five to see Frau Mozart with manuscripts and maybe ask her to sing some, I heard she has nice voice and if I find them good I think I will give them the help for getting the job, but I will keep an eye at that man.  
Catherina was late again. That was something she did not do for awhile. I was worried about her, I was listening to her friends chatting but they were only talking about annoying and boring make- up tips, and other kinds of rubbish I was not interested in and I became more and more worried and upset.  
I was racing up the stairs in fury and ended up on the roof, I wanted to look down the streets whether I see her running towards the Opera but I did not. Half an hour later I went back downstairs and there I saw her chatting with Mozart! I was so furious I could explode in any seconds but tried to overcome the urge of running towards him and strangle him.  
- Wolfgang.. Please . you know I am not allowed to accept this rose.  
- Why? It is for your birthday.  
- Wolfgang, my birthday is not today.  
- Well, then it is for your nameday.  
- You know it is not today either.  
- Then accept it because you have two ears and a mouth.  
A childish laughter left his mouth after giving Catherina a red rose. Catherina was laughing too.  
- Well, no one gave me flowers just because I have two ears and a mouth.  
- Now I did. And you know what a nice little mouth you have? Hm? Your lips are so beautifully red as  
- Wolfgang please  
- Of course anything you desire, lady. And I know what you desire. Do you think I don't know you women? Yo seem to be reluctant but it is the part of your magic. he hugged Catherina and smiled at her. You are right, dear lady. It is not right if the woman falls in front of the man's legs. It makes her seem like a whore. But this I think is not a sin. he kissed Catherna's lips but the girl gently pushed him away.  
- Wolfgang you know we are not allowed to do this, you are a married man and your wife is expecting your first child and  
- Sweetie. he laughed. Who said that a little harmless game means I will leave my wife? If I married all the women I've kissed I'd have more than two hundred wives. he made his unbearable laugh again.  
- Oh, but a kiss is not a game, Wolfgang and friends don't kiss on the lips.  
- Who said you are just a friend? I love you, sweetie.  
- But did not you just say  
- Hey- hey, hush. I said I am not leaving my wife. I love her as well, but who said one can love only one woman? It is like you would say you are allowed to eat only apples cause you love them. Yes, I do but how about peaches? Or oranges? I tell you the truth, sweetie. I am nor a monk, nor blind and if a woman is for my taste, I love her. There is nothing wrong with that.  
- But now I am confused. The Angel of Music told me that I am not allowed to let a man kiss me and I have to stay away from any kind of earthly pleasures .  
- Angel of music? What is that? Isn't it me?  
- No, no, he is really an angel who gives me singing lessons, and . Good Lord, my lesson!  
- No problem, I will give you singing lesson.  
- No, Wolfgang! No! Good Lord I forgot about it and let you to kiss me! He will sure leave me! He won't forget this and won't forgive me Oh, my Lord! she was desperately running towards her dressing room and Mozart was following him. Please leave me alone! He almost did not forgive me last time when you  
- Catherina there is no angel of music, it is just a man.  
- How could it be a man when I can't see him? I can only hear him  
- There are no angels. Or I can be your angel if you want but  
- You can never understand this. My father before he died promised me that he will send me the angel of music and he really did. But now I lost him - she started to cry and ran further, Mozart just stood there for a time but finally walked away. For me, it was enough of this night. I will show this little brat that he will never get her again. And neither have he will the job.

Constanze

I was waiting in front of the door of box five as he told me. I was wearing a dress even more beautiful than I did before as I wanted Herr Destler to be absolutely content with my look. I took my little mirror out of my pocket and checked my make- up once more to be sure that I did not ruin it anywhere. I had to correct it on my lips, as I was biting them nervously when I arrived here as a man who ran next to me reminded me of Wolfie and I got scared it was him.  
- Frau Mozart. I heard Monsieur Destler's voice behind my back. I turned to him and smiled. Yes. Here I am.  
- I see. he looked like a bit of nervous too and now I could see what Wolfie was talking about, it was dark and I could see this man's eyes were yellowish and slightly glowing. It was a little bit frightening but I tried not to show any reactions just smiled. He opened the box's door and gestured to follow him. I was a little bit surprised and asked him.  
- You want to be here?  
- Why, where could we be?  
- Well, I don't know - I paused, and looked around. Well, Wolfie told me about the noblemen do such things to women in opera boxes so why not.  
- Won't you sit down? he asked a little impatiently and I sat down next to him.  
- So what is your plan about these? I showed him the manuscripts. Will you see it now, or after?  
- After what?  
- You know - I looked at him, but did not dare to look into his eyes. I was so puzzled that I threw Wolfie's sheet musics to the ground. Well, let's not care about them any more - I removed my hat and wig and put them at the chair next to me and started to unbutton my dress. He was looking at me in shock with mouth wide- open and was trembling like he had high fever. I threw my blouse at the ground and could see and hear he swallowed and could not stop looking at me. I knew I was beautiful and my body was a very good weapon against men. When I wanted to get something, I used it. Wolfie gave up being mad at me anytime I appeared in front of him as God created me  
He suddenly jumped up and a furious look in his eyes made me unable to move I was so scared of him. I thought he will kill me that instant.  
- Leave! Leave now! he yelled at me on a voice so powerful I always imagined God's voice like that. I put my clothes on as fast as I could and was running home desperately. While running down the steps in front of the Opera I felt something hit my back. I looked down and saw my husbands work at my feet.

Mozart

I arrived home late after some walking. I tried to make things clear in my head. I was not sure about things. I knew I loved Catherina and Constanze too but she acted so like my father sometimes and was nagging me constantly. I did not like this trait of her personality and was not sure about I will forgive her constant fights or not.  
As I opened the bedroom door I saw Stanze laying on the bed, crying hard. I instantly felt guilty about being so harsh on her and yelling at her and I regretted my flirt with Catherina.  
I asked her what the matter was and hugged her, but she was just crying and would not say a word. I was rubbing her back to comfort her and asked whether I shall call the doctor for her as I thought there was some problem with the child. She just waved her head and hugged me so tight I could hardly breath and was repeating

I love you... I love you... I love you...  
I love you I love you I love you .


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

ERIK

I still was not able to see from fury. Mozart and that woman will regret what they did. Both of them will die in hunger and it is worse than I would actually Punjab them. How could that woman even THINK of that? What did she want to do to me? It is I don't know a word for that and it is not enough but Mozart talking to my Catherina is more than that I could ever bear. But let's have them eat what they have cooked.

I went o the Palace, to give my finished work to the Emperor. The poor thing was able to read sheet music and he was taught to play some very simple pieces on clavichord but that is all his musical education could be up to. He tried to sing my work with his not so operatic voice but, being as an organ sonata was not really suitable for singing.  
- My dear Destler, you worked miracle.  
- Thank you, your Majesty, I am glad it earned your pleasure.- I said, bowing.  
- My Destler, please tell me how those work examining is going? Who do you see as the best?  
- I do believe, your Majesty, that the most suitable person for this job is Herr Sommer.  
- Sommer?  
- Yes, your Majesty, he is the organist of your church choir at Stephansdom and is a very talented tutor.  
- Oh, I remember him now. What about Herr Mozart? Did he apply to the job?  
- No, he didn't, but if you permit me to say I would not recommend him even if he did.  
- Why?  
- I don't know if I am allowed to tell you, but  
- My Destler, do you know something I don't know about?  
- I am afraid, yes. I have a good friend at the Court orchestra, do you remember the great pianist lady, Maria Theresia Paradise?  
- Oh, the awesome pianist lady of course! What a loss for her that she is blind  
- Well, it is, your Majesty, it is, and it is a very-very shameful and sinful thing if someone actually takes good advantage of it.  
- My Destler, what are you talking about?  
- She was crying to me very bad and when I asked what the matter was, she said she was playing the piano with young Mozart and he molested her. Two times in half an hour.  
- It is it is horrible.  
- I know, your Majesty, so I say, Mozart is not a good choice for a young lady's piano teacher and you know, your Majesty's cousin is a very beautiful young lady. I would not want any harm done to her  
The audience with the Emperor went the best way possible. His facial expression left no doubt for me that this news won't remain between the two of us. Tomorrow, the court, the day after tomorrow whole Vienna!

MOZART

- I can't bear it! I can't bear it any longer! Do you hear me?  
- Stanze, - I looked back at her from above my shoulder- I told you not to bother me when I am composing.  
- But why are you composing? We cannot live from it. It would be better if you'd search for pupils or for God's sake you need that job!  
- Oh, you start it again.  
- Yes I do! I do, because I I - she looked like as she was sick, and quickly sat down.  
- Stanze are you all right?  
- - I think not really it hurts much . she cried and I could do nothing, I was nervous and was running up and down in the room

Six hours later my first child, a healthy and strong boy was born. He looked nothing really like me, but much like his mother and he reminded me of someone I could not really remember, but I knew I have seen that little feature somewhere. His face shape and ears were not like mine, nor Stanze's, nor my father's. But he had those beautiful black eyes as Stanze did. Compared to being a newborn he had lots of hair, dark brown, as my father did in his youth.  
I caressed Stanze's forehead and kissed her as she showed him to me and I was smiling contently.  
The boy got one of our good friend's name who helped me to pay my very urgent loan back at that time, Karl Thomas von Trattner Baron, so the child was named as Karl Thomas Mozart.

ERIK

I heard Mozart's kid was born, a boy, as I heard of and he named it after the Baron who paid his loan back for Puchberg. What a nice thing to do! Naming the kid after a Baron and asking him to be the kid's Godfather is a genial way to make a sure way for some loans maybe. Mozart is not an idiot.  
Well, no problem, thank God and of course me, he will never get a job as a piano or voice teacher neither at the Court, neither in Aristocracy.

Mozart

I tried to search for some pupils. My financial status, to be honest, started to be more than unbearable. I was always used to expensive clothes and good meals etc. My concert tours, as a child made me used to them as I was dining with Emperors, kings and Queens of whole Europe as a talented child prodigy. And wealth is something that a person gets used to very easily and does not want to miss.  
Pupils, however did not come. I did not understand why as with my talent I could easily train some to composing or singing or playing an instrument. I even wanted to give violin lessons as my father did before my birth, but for some reason, none of my plans were successful. I decided to give my big ego up for a little time if I want to see my wife and son alive.

ERIK

One day, at the Opera I felt someone touched my shoulder. I hated when someone did it and I was sure some choir girl or ballet rat is making a joke again and I wanted to prevent me from being unmasked so I turned to the direction with a face more strict than Death himself.  
- Oh, I am sorry, Monsieur. I was very surprised to see Mozart standing behind my back.  
- Mozart?  
- Yes, Monsieur, I have to talk to you if you'd do me a favor to take me to some place we could talk?  
- Please follow me to my box. I said showing him the direction. I was as cold as I could be. We entered box 5 and he, without even asking me took a seat in my favorite chair making me a bit of nervous but I knew I could not kill him in a full Opera in the middle of a rehearsal, so I tried to remain as calm as I could. Some wine perhaps?  
- Yes, I'd love to, Monsieur oh, it is not French is it?  
- No. It is Hungarian Tokay. I brought it from the cellars where even Falstaff himself enjoyed it.- I poured him a glass of wine and gave it to him.  
- Falstaff, if you let me tell you, is a very boring story. It is not so good as an opera libretto.  
- I wrote one about it. I said, as coldly as I could. Maybe mine is very boring as well.  
- Oh, of course god music can help a lot about it. he laughed in that unbearable horse neighing manner and drank his wine with a slip. Oh it is very delicious.  
- It is, but I hardly think you came to me to tell this.  
- Oh, sure not. I would like to ask who did you chose for the job.  
- Herr Sommer.  
- Herr Sommer? That guy is a total idiot he is mediocrity himself.  
- Mediocrity? I think, it is a matter of opinion.  
- Look, Monsieur. I would like to ask you to come to the Palace with me and tell the Emperor that Sommer is a very big mistake he'd ruin the lady's musical ear!  
- Mozart, I heard that girl singing. I hardly think someone could ruin her musical ear.  
He laughed again and looked at his wine glass and upon realizing it was empty he helped himself without a question. I could easily see that Mozart loved wine as well, but compared to me, he drank much but no one could see it on him.  
- So you say there is no hope for me any more to get this job?  
- Mozart, I am very sorry about it. Today I sadly can't help you. Yesterday I could have.  
- Do you have a daughter, Monsieur? I could give her piano lessons.  
- I am afraid, I don't. But if I did, I'd train her anyway.  
- Could you please lend me 200 guldens then till you have one?  
- What?  
- Maybe 100?- I looked at him like he insulted me. 50?  
- I am afraid it is something I can't do.  
- I repay it in six months or in nine.  
- I am sorry but I can't trust you pay it for me as I don't know about your financial matters.  
He nervously poured another glass of wine for himself and looked at me.  
- Monsieur, please, now I know I am not in a good financial state but it will change soon.  
- How?  
- I am working on something that will be very successful.  
- Really? Tell me something about it.  
- Oh, no, Monsieur, I can't it is secret yet.  
- I am sorry my friend. I stood up from my chair to make him understand that I finished the conversation. But as long as you don't tell me about your further plans, I won't give my money to help you. I only accept sure businesses. I hope you understand.  
- Of course, Monsieur - he looked like I kicked him.  
- Well I think I could help you somehow.  
- Really?- his eyes instantly showed much happiness and hope.  
- It is the address of one of my friends. I said, handing him a piece of paper.- Tell him I sent you. He has a daughter.  
Mozart said thank you about it for thousand times and ran out of the box with the wine bottle in his hand.  
I shook my head and thought he could not be worse behaved but the girl I recommended him made me laugh and forget my all problems. Well, Mozart now I repay you the loan a little. Just visit her and you will get to know Hell itself.

Mozart

I was all happy that Monsieur Destler helped me at the end. He gave me the address of Baron Schlumberg so I could bet he is rich and will pay my services well.  
As the maid guided me to the main salon I noticed many cats. At least 40 cats were walking around, a dozen of them instantly came to me and sat in front of me to see who am I. I petted much of them as I love cats, and hardly even noticed what happened, until  
- Herr Mozart as I guess.- I heard a male voice above my head. I quickly stood up to see the owner of the house and he shook my hand as I felt it was broken and slapped my back at least 3 times. I was waiting for you, Herr and so did my daughter.  
I tried to make my hand feel again, of course not too noticeably, and I could only hope that the lady did not learn this way of greeting from her father.  
-Greeeeeeeetel! Come here Gretel, here is your tutor! That is for sure that this family has very interesting habits. The man cries for his daughter in a way it is heard in cemeteries as well, maybe that's why they say here are much ghosts to see at night, how could those unfortunate things rest in peace when this man shouts his lungs out this way?  
But, the worst thing came only now. The daughter rolled in the room. Good Lord what a nice porker do you cut her for Christmas? But not only she was as fat as a pig, she was so ugly that I did not find something similar to her face in even the calendar. I think this girl should be shown in public for coins she is so ugly. She has such a big nose that the squirrels could easily pack it full of peanuts for all winter.  
- Jesus Christ - I moaned.  
- My name is Gretel, Herr Mozart but it is very complimentary for me that you can't say a word. Neither can other men when they see me.  
she was talking on an unbearably high pitched voice. Well, I can easily believe that other men can't say a word either when they see this creation of God, I daresay he was in a very bad mood when he created her. But no problem, I will teach her, she could not be so bad .  
- Well she is my adorable daughter, Herr Mozart and she has a very sweet singing voice so we would like you to teach her to sing.  
- Sure, Mein Herr. I would like to hear her sing an aria to see what she is capable of.  
Oh, my Good Lord I only ask that you'd cut my tongue out before I said that. The girl started to oh, no it was not singing. It was half an hour of complete disaster. I bet even my wig turned grey. I tried to tell the parents that I am not sure that the girl will be an opera singer and they got mad at me and showed me out. But no problem. There is absolutely no money on this Earth for what I would teach her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

ERIK

This morning I knew, I simply felt something was not good. And after I arrived upstairs from my home, I heard that voice again I hoped I will never hear again: that beautiful, maybe sometimes overworked but with no doubt, overacted voice: Aloysia Weber.

She was the prima Donna of the Vienna Opera House some years ago but thank my little letters and God, she somehow disappeared a few years back. I can't believe she returned.

Fraulein Weber, what a nice sur…- one of the poor managers wanted to greet her however what he got he did not put in his pocket.

Idiot I am married now why don't you see my name at the door of my dressing room? I am Frau Lange! And I have big problems with my dressing room it is too small for me, I want my old one back! Do you understand fathead?

Oh-ho! Let's make the bridal march stop for a minute, Madame! At first you don't fit in your current dressing room cause you are fatter than a whale. A little diet would do you some good, furthermore you want my Catherina's dressing room? It is not the most clever choice of your life. If you continue to talk these nonsense things I will be obliged to make you meet my Punjab lasso.

How could I make this oversized singing bird fly back to warmer place before she harms my dear Catherina? If she does I will hand her head in her hands that's for sure.

I don't even remember when I cut someone's head off, maybe last week?

CATHERINA

I haven't heard of the Angel of Music for weeks. The Angel left me because I did not behave. I was not worthy of his greatness any more and how I cursed myself about it. I made a mistake, he could forgive but he could not forgive when I made the same mistake twice. Oh, it was not even mistake, it was a sin. A very big and unforgivable sin. I kneeled down to my mirror and prayed days after days at the hour he should have arrived to please forgive me once more and I will be worthy of his greatness, and will never deceive him again.

One day when I was crying in front of the mirror again, he came!

Catherina.- he said softly and his voice showed so much grief. I was feeling guilty.

Angel, I did not mean to hurt you I just…

Let's not talk about that, child. I only have a command that you will never see that man again. Never.

Of course, Maestro, as you want…

Good. Mozart is a man who would only deceive you, child, as he deceives any other women. I only ask you to stay away from him for your own good. If you follow me, I will never hurt or deceive you. Just listen to me, child and you will be safe and successful.

I promise, Maestro.

After I had a singing lesson, and I tried to do my best, however the Angel was not content with me that day as I haven't trained my voice in weeks because I was too sad to do so. But all that mattered was the Angel, my Maestro was with me again and he forgave me.

MOZART

I love Hungarian Crown, it is my favorite place to go to hang out a little with my friends and of course beer is first class. So is wine. So, all in all, it is a very good place and I was enjoying myself and the company of the young lady who were so kind to bring us beer when… I noticed someone at the table next to us. He was tall, but I only saw his back, he was wearing all black clothes so I could have sweared to God that he is Destler. I laughed and pointed at him, and whispered in Schickaneder, my best friend's ear:

Look at that guy. He's the old skeleton who recommended me that piglet. They quite match, don't they? But now look! – I jumped up from my seat and ran to him and hit his back as he nearly drowned in his coffee. What a boring guy he drinks coffee. – Hey my pal, I would like to congratulate you that you recommended me the ugliest woman of Earth! Where did you find her?

You are drunk, aren't you?- the man turned to me and I nearly fainted as I saw….

Papa?

You are drunk. – he repeated but now it was not a question any more.

I can explain…

You can explain everything. Where do you live? I went to your address I have known but there they said they haven't seen you in years.

Oh, Papa, we had to move from there because…

Because you were full of loans and you could not pay for the apartment.

No… no it was not the case as…

I ask once more where do you live now? I am tired from the journey and would like to go home please. I don't find arguing with a drunk person any useful. If you sleep it out we may talk.

I was too shocked to say anything, I guided Papa to our apartment. As I opened the door I saw everything was the way we left it… but I knew it will cause Papa to be displeased. I was not wrong.

How practical my son! What is on the floor, can't fall down any more. I see you keep your clothes and… hmmm what these are, wine bottles? So I think they have a very good place on the floor. I don't know why did not I keep them there as well and why your mother tidied everything and why I do still? You opened up my eyes.

Well I have not much time to tidy rooms as you know…

As I know you are too busy because you are drinking too much at taverns, I understand my son of course! But as I think it would not be your job. Where your little love dove is?

Oh, she is too busy with the child and…

Child?

Yes, oh did I not mention you have a grandson?

No, you did not. I don't know why but you forget to send me letters for 3 years now.

Oh… yes… no… I mean.

I know what you mean. Shut your face. How are you doing in financial matters?

Fine! Just fine.

I heard other way.

It's a lie! Who said that?

It is not important. I heard you have troubles. No one wants to lend you money in Vienna already because you are not famous for paying back.

This is not true!

They say you play card games and you lose lots of money.

No. Never.

Never? So my friend, who you know as well, Dr. Barisani. He said he saw you at the Palace Casino not once. So he is telling lies? He saw you with his own eyes. It is not a rumor. That man would never lie to me but it seems you do.

Well… it happened once or twice. But it is not my everyday program Papa…

I don't care. I did not raise you in this manner. When did you see me spending all the family's money on card games?

Papa, I…

Hush it is me talking right? Did not you learn till the age of 29 to shut your face when your father is talking to you? It seems, my son, that you have no respect towards your own father at all. You always do the opposite of what I expect of you. You marry against my will, you stay here against my will and you say you have a child now?

Yes, Papa, his name is Karl.

His mother is the Weber-girl, is she?

Yes she is, Papa but she is a very good wife and….

Good wife. Yes I can see how well she tidies the house. Can she cook at least?

Yes, Papa, she is a magnificent cook, you will see….

Where is she now?

Oh, I think she went to see her mother. You see she is sick and needs help…

With the boy?

Oh, I think so. Well… she had no one to leave the child with and…

Good. I wait her here. Tell the maid to take my luggage to the guestroom. Right?

Oh, there is two problems with it… we have no maid and we have no guestroom but I can offer my Study for you it has a very comfortable couch and…

Couch? Right. And why don't you have maid?

We don't need one.

You don't have money for one it seems instead.

Oh, yes… but we don't need one anyway.

I see.

There was very uncomfortable silence between us for awhile, neither of us could say a word to the other. I knew he was displeased. But the life I'd have lived with his ideas would have killed me. But he, sadly did not care.

I love you, Papa.

Don't be this sensitive again. It is disgusting from a grown- up man. I told you not to be like a mother's favorite little son. You are a grown- up man for God's sake! You have to be strong.

That is what he always wanted. I had to be strong and cruel in my opinion. As he was. Could not he tell me "I love you too"? Was it so hard to tell? Really was it?

Stanze saved us from more uncomfortable silence. She arrived, laughing as she kissed Karl.

Here is mommy's big boy and he was so clever little boy he did not cry right?

Papa did not say anything, he just let me to introduce them to each other. Stanze showed a very friendly smile but Papa did not smile at all. He made a sarcastic remark about the boy looks nothing like me then he went to my study. Stanze asked him if he wanted a little tea but he pretended he did not hear anything.

Catherina

I was happy to hear that the managers wanted me to play the lead in our next opera season1s play, Orpheus and Eurydice from Haydn. Haydn was a known musician and I loved his music, especially his symphonies. The Master was pleased as well and he told me I was at the level I could play it.

One morning I heard a woman was running through the Opera, shouting at the top of her lungs.

Blasphemy! Blasphemy! Everyone knows that I am the lead here! This girl knows nothing! She is deaf! She is a little deaf! She knows nothing, I want my role back!

Who was that, Maestro? – I asked the Angel as he gave me a singing lesson.

Aloysia Lange. Former Prima Donna. Don't give her too much thought, my child. She is already history. – it sounded a bit of threatening and I was a little bit frightened.

What do you mean?

Don't pay attention to her. Really, there is nothing to talk about her, Catherina.

I don't know what, but there was something in his voice I found threatening.

ERIK

I wrote a letter to the managers as I am a gentleman and give them a last chance to send Lange back to Mannheim. I think I was very polite in it. I did not write all of the cursewords came to mind when thinking of Aloysia.

Dear managers,

I was glad to hear your decision that Catherina Cavalieri will sing the lead in Orpheus and Eurydice. I do believe she will do a fantastic job singing it.

I was not this pleased at all when I heard Aloysia Lnge has returned and wants to sing Catherina's role. As I am not a big fan of Aloysia, I would ask you to think once more about the role. Or, to be clear, I suggest you to give it back to Catherina. I would not be in your shoes if you don't consider your answer carefully.

Your obedient servant,

The Opera Ghost.

If this does not work, I have another plan as well.

Catherina is acting weird. I might keep an eye at her if she acts weird it does not mean any good. That young idiot did not show up since they met, I know as I watch Catherina and she did not meet him. She keeps her word but she is a little bit weird, like she was frightened.

The opera already started and the managers did not do what I ordered. There is no problem. I will use my other plan then.

CATHERINA

Everything happened too fast. Aloysia Lange suddenly fainted and vomited during the break of second act. The doctor said might be she was poisoned. I had to sing the rest of the Opera, Aloysia needs to rest for weeks and it is not even sure she will stay alive. I got more frightened about this. The Maestro came to my mind as he said there is nothing to worry about Aloysia as she is history. I felt I am turning pale and my legs can't hold me any more. I collapsed.

When I woke up I was somewhere else, I have never seen this room before. It was an ordinary salon with nice old furniture the only weird thing was there were no windows and mirrors anywhere.

I see you woke up. – a man said above my head. – I got scared but suddenly I recognized his voice.

Maestro?

Yes, it is me, my Catherina. Don't be afraid. You are in no danger.

Where am I?

At my house. I brought you here because I saw the all fuss about Aloysia made you nervous and you need time to rest. You can rest here as you could not in your dressing room or home. They might pester you a lot and it is no good for you now.

I saw him at last as he crossed the room to check my pulse. He was wearing a black mask on his face and this made me a little nervous. Why he covers his face? I wanted to unmask him but he firmly grabbed my wrist and told me

You are in no danger unless you touch my mask. It protects you and me as well.

I looked at him suspiciously and scratched my head. He did not release my other hand till I agreed not to touch the mask. I saw his eyes had a yellowish shade and they glowed in the darkness of the room. I have never seen such effect in human eyes.

He might have noticed that I am a bit afraid of him as he started to sing. I instantly forgot about every problems and closed my eyes. I let his voice caress my ears and soul and slowly fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

MOZART

I have no happiness and calm at home. I am here in Hungarian Crown and try to compose as I have to make money. And this new opera I am working on will explode like a bomb! In all Europe, it will be successful. I have to finish it soon; I am done with the second act now. Maybe two weeks and it will be ready to start the rehearsals.

I know this subject is banned but this is what makes a full success! It has a very good subject and it is for us, people at last. Not Greek or Roman gods they are boring as Hell. I have to yawn when I think of it and when I yawn my throat gets dry so

Hans! One more glass of beer please!

Of course, I will be right there Herr Mozar!

ERIK

Herr Mozart? Here? I can never get rid of him it seems… where he is? I looked at him and saw he is working on something. It could be that very- very big secret he was talking about. I have to know what that may be. I have to know everything this guy does as he means big risk in every way. Catherina is currently safe, I just did not like the fact she was so very curious about my mask and she is doing this for days now. When I play or sing for her she is happy but anytime we are not involved in musical activities she wants to unmask me and she nearly saw my man-face mask. I know she is not strong enough to see me put this on. I could not have this happen so I gave her some laudanum to make her sleep. Like this, I can compose as well.

Hans, the waiter walked past me but I caught his hand.

Herr Dest…

Shut your face. Now when you go to give Mozart his beer you will look upon the sheet music next to him on the table, you will come back to me and tell me what you see on the title page. And you do this totally softly.

Why would I do this?

That's why. – I tossed 40 Guldens in his hand.

You know Herr Destler it is not right to do this…. I don't accept money for services like this. –

He put my money back on the table and wanted to leave but I caught him again. He looked at me a little bit surprised and a bit frightened.

Then. – I showed him my knife- That's why you will do it.

Ohhhhh… of course, Mein Herr…

- He went to Mozart's table and while serving him the beer, I could see he was looking at the manuscripts. I always knew this Hans kid was a clever boy. He understands everything for the first hearing. When he returned he slightly bowed his head and whispered to me:

- The Marriage of Figaro.

I tossed him 20 guldens, he accepted it this time, and he left. Look at him, The Marriage of Figaro… he is working on a piece which was banned in whole Austrian Monarchy? He is quite a brave guy but he should have been more careful… someone might tell the court about it before he finishes….

MOZART

You got a letter.

Papa threw an envelope at me while I was working on the first aria of third act.

Who sent it?

The Emperor's seal is in it.

I got the job! He changed his mind!

I opened the envelop with trembling hands and I was happy. At last my financial problems are solved and…. what the? An audience with the Emperor as he has to talk to me about a very important matter? What it may be?

I was standing in front of the door and was waiting for them to call me. I hated to wait and they were only wasting my time. I could have gone home and compose but I can't because of…

Herr Mozart.

At last. I entered and saw the Emperor sitting in his armchair and next to him there were Orsini-Rosenberg whom I hated so much because he was talking much in the libretto of Abduction, he made all my days Hell. And there sat the skeleton Destler, Baron van Swieten, and the court musicians and a librettist.

Herr Mozart we got to know that you are working on something that is banned here.

Who said that Your Majesty?

I think it hardly matters and you are not in the position to ask questions, my friend. Is the news true?

Yes, it is, Your Majesty, I am working on The Marriage of Figaro.

Written by Beamarchais?

Yes, Your Majesty.

Didn't you know it is banned?

I did.

Then- Orsini –Rosenberg stepped in front of me- why are you working on it?

I don1t know why the fuss. – I said, losing my patience a bit. – It is nothing like that. I put out all the politics of it because I hate politics and…

You are very naïve my young friend. This play is very dangerous because it makes people hate Aristocracy and Kings. Just look what is happening in France. We can't have that in Vienna as well.

And don't you think, your Majesty, that if a French comedy on stage is dangerous for us, a French Court Composer and Kapellmeister is all right?

How dare you! – Destler jumped up. – That was uncalled for! Isn't it enough that you behave against His Majesty's will, you start to indulge in personalities? – he ran to me and got my neck, I felt I will die in that exact minute.

My Destler, stop! – The Emperor saved me the hands disappeared from my neck and I had to be left alone for a few minutes to be able to breath again.

I am sorry. – Destler turned to the Emperor. – You know I am a bit touchy.

Of course. But please, my Destler, I ask you to control your temper.

I try to. – He turned to me again and I could see fury and hatred in his yellow eyes and those eyes were glowing now, - And for your information, I tell you, as I know, my father was German.

Please, Gentlemen, I hardly think it matters. Let's see the facts. Herr Mozart is working on an opera libretto that is banned right? Can you say any reason I might change my mind so your opera can be on stage?

The music, your Majesty.

I am sure you write good music. – the Emperor said. – But why is it so important that you chose Beamarchais's Figaro for it?

Yes, my friend. – Van Swieten,or as I called him behind his back, Baron von Fugue turned to me. – I think you could have found a subject which is more cultured and nicer. Some everyday people arguing and…

There is love in it.

What do you want with that love always? – Destler groaned.

I can't do anything about it that you are a virgin still.

I will talk about it with you… later.

Thank you I am not interested in your love affairs.

Gentlemen please! Mozart! Why do you have to make fun of Herr Destler again?

He asked me about love I just answered. So, Your Majesty, it is not a piece like that. It is just a silly little story with love and lots of comedy and a little sensibility as well.

Are you sure there is nothing about politics in it?

Yes, Your Majesty. And… Signore Rosenberg could check it.

I believe that it is the best we could do. And if there is something in it, we could ask our librettist to rewrite it.

I think it is not needed, Your Majesty, I am working with Lorenzo da Ponte, he is the best librettist in Vienna.

da Ponte? Yes, I have heard of him, didn't he write the libretto of les Danaides?

He did, Sir. – Destler answered. – But if Mozart is being so racist with French people I might add he is an Italian.

Would you two please stop this? – the Emperor shook his head. – Well, I think the best we could do is that Mozart shows his opera to count Orsini- Rosenberg and he says what is wrong with it, then he rewrites it and it might be on stage if the Gentlemen say they agree. Au revoir.

I felt nausea when the Emperor said goodbye in French. It is Skeleton's fault. I was a bit frustrated as it was not how I imagined the things.

Mozart.- I heard Destler's voice behind my back.

What do you want?

You said things to me I am not content with and you insulted me.

Not yet. – I shook my head. – But I might if you keep talking to me like this.

Name your weapon .

Weapon? Do you want a duel?

If you are not a coward warm you will be in the Cemetery at six o clock in the morning tomorrow.

Why in the cemetery?

Because you don't have to pay for taking your dead body there that way. I know you are not too rich, I help you to save money.

I will be there. I am coming with my best friend Schikaneder and my father.

Good. What is your weapon?

I can shoot well. Gun.

Do you own one or I might lend one of mines?

I do have a gun. You will see it when your servants will take its bullet out of your ass.

Yes? Well, just wait my friend.

He bowed his head and left me there. I spitted after him.

CATHERINA

He arrived back at last. I did not know where he was and to be honest I did not even care. All that mattered was that I saw him again. No, not because it was such a pleasure. I did not even know him and I only felt good when we were singing. But he did not want to sing now. This house made me frightened and sad. His study was like a crypt with a coffin. He said he sleeps in that coffin. I knew he should have some mental problems. A healthy man would never sleep in a coffin, underground. But as strange it was that I was waiting for him to return. He was my one companion for two weeks and I missed him when he left. He was the only living being whom I could talk to and he was actually very polite with me. He always searched how he could make me happy. Just that mask… that mask was something I could not stand.

I hope you don't mind if I leave you a little bit tomorrow morning, Catherina.

– he said as I ate my dinner. He did not eat, nor did he drink, as he never did in these two weeks. I have never seen him doing anything really. I was always wondering how he could stay alive.

Are you going out again? Don1t leave me.

You don1t have to be afraid my dear, I will return soon after you wake up.

Can't I go with you?

No, I am afraid it is impossible, my child. I'd prefer to be alone.

But you will return. Will you?

I will. Don't be afraid you will see Erik tomorrow, sure he can return around 8 am, but he asks for your forgiveness if he might be late.

Well, just promise you will come back.

Yes, I will.

I was a bit calmer as he promised me he will return. I was confused about my feelings for him. He was the only one with me so I loved him a bit and he was kind to me so I saw him as a friend maybe but I was not sure. I was afraid of his mask and the mysterious atmosphere he and his house was in all the time. He was too silent. He only spoke when I asked him or talked to him. By himself he never tell anything and it made him even more frightening. And the whole situation that he brought me down here, he kidnapped me, and this strange way he always said he loved me was scary. But it felt good as well.

MOZART

I arrived in the cemetery with my assistant, Schikaneder. I was searching for Destler but I could not see him yet.

What time is it?

We are a bit early, it is quarter to six.

I hate fog. – I complained. – It makes my wig look ugly.

Wolfgang, please, you are waiting for a duel and you are worried about your wig?

I am not afraid of the skeleton. – I replied, and looked around. – He might be good but I am better.

All that matters is that you believe in yourself. – he sighed.

At six o clock, a brougham arrived there as well and the skeleton appeared.

Jules, my gun please. – he said, turning to his assistant. He gave him a quite good gun, I had to admit that he had a better one than I did.

I thought you will stay at home. – I said, smiling.

I never miss the opportunity to teach the lesson for some young arrogant chaps.

Well, I think you don't have to visit the neighbors for arrogance either.

Good. So now we will see who is better.

Ten steps… turn… fire. Oh, no, I missed. He is laughing at me. Two steps closer… fire… I missed again.

That's how you win shooting contests? I would not be so damn proud in your shoes.

He nearly shot me but I could jump away. I am very good at jumping away, you will never kill me.

He shot again. It nearly got me as well but I was cleverer. You will never kill me. But I will kill you. I shot again. He got injured, that's it. I saw he was bleeding, but sadly I only shot his shoulder. I wanted to kill him and knew I will never shoot his head like this. I ran to him.

Hey Wolfie this is against rules you have to stay at your place!

I did not hear anything; I had to kill this French skeleton before he kills me. I kicked the gun out of his hand and put my hands on his throat and I don't remember how but I did something and… his face remained in my hands. I looked down to my hands and screamed then looked up and…

I saw a face of skull, with no nose and sunken yellow eyes. His face was yellowish grey and that rage it showed was like Hell itself.

Meet the knife of the Angel of Death!

He shouted and I suddenly felt a very sharp pain in my side and I collapsed in the snow.

Everything went black and I could feel my own blood flowing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

March, 1786

ERIK

2 months passed since the duel. For a long time they kept saying Mozart will die because of his injuries. I felt no regret at all. He wanted it to come to himself. Next time, if he will be able to get up, actually, he will know how to talk to me. I teach him to behave if his mother could not.

In March, I suddenly met him at the Palace. He was quite pale but he could walk and was indeed alive. As he saw me, he looked a bit of frightened but he was trying to hide his feelings.

I see, you are alive. – I said, looking at him.

Yes, Monsieur. I am.

How are you doing?

Better, Monsieur. And… I would like to ask for your forgiveness.

What?

I did not want to believe my ears. He apologies?

Forgive me, Monsieur. I know I told you rude things. My Papa is always telling me that I should shut my face and think before I talk. He is right. I regret my words and how I behaved while our duel. It wasn't fair at all.

I was surprised that the kid actually could apologize, I thought it is something he misses from his vocabulary. It did not touch me much but I felt a little bit good.

You are forgiven. – I said

Thank you.

He showed his right hand as he wanted to shake hands. I was a bit reluctant first, but finally accepted his hand. It wasn't too long because I squeezed his hand a bit, to show him we won't be the best pals on Earth at all despite his apology. As I saw, he tried to move his fingers after I released his hand. Good job, Erik. Just I want him to feel pain.

You caused me pain, I will cause you pain. It is only righteous. And don't you believe that all is forgiven. Never.

MOZART

I felt his strong grip. I felt he nearly broke my fingers. Suddenly my memories came to mind. His grip was like Death's. And so was his head. Stanze always told me I was probably hallucinating from fever. A vision? No, it was too lifelike to be only a vision, and I clearly remember I saw the face earlier than I got wounded. He was Death himself who caused poor Kapellmeister Bonno to die. No matter how Stanze said it wasn't him, I knew he was.

Death was something I thought much about in these months. I nearly died and I saw Death everywhere. His head was something I could not forget. It was Hell itself. And it was even more frightening that I started to see Daeth in my own son as well.

His face shape was not that round and healthy fat like other children's. His face was more like skull-shaped features, and he had a bit deep- set black eyes. Nothing like a healthy 2- year old, really. He looked older than he actually was and my friends always made jokes about him. He looked nothing like me. And neither had he looked like Stanze now. His eye and hair-color could have been Stanze's as well, but this was too little for me. I am ashamed to admit, but I started to question my actual fatherhood about Karl Thomas. Only one thing gave me hope still: the boy had good musical ear and liked when I played or sang for him. I tried to teach him to play the piano, but he started to cry or said "No, no, no." when I put him in front of the keys. I was a bit disappointed but Stanze said he is too young for that yet.

As for Papa: he was driving me crazy. He was living with us for a year now and he found everything bad. It was what he did normally in Salzburg as well: Nothing I was doing was good.

I felt I will go crazy soon.

Thankfully, The Marriage of Figaro was accepted at the court. I could start the rehearsals in March and the debut gala was set up for 1st May.

ERIK

Well- well. What did I see when I was walking at the Opera? Mozart's The Marriage of Figaro will debut in 1st May this year? I was hoping that Orsini- Rosenberg won't nod at it, but for God's sake, no one talked to me in this case as I know of. Someone shall check the music as well whether it is suitable for Vienna Opera House's nobility or not.

I got the manuscript from Rosenberg. He complained to me that he wanted to ban it but unfortunately he found nothing he could say that is not suitable for stage. The libretto, sadly is all right.

I was hoping to find something I could ban from it. I have to admit, the music was beautiful. But I did not let myself to get emotional. Work and emotions are two different things and I have to think of Catherina as well.

I finally found something! I was glad and smiled brightly when I noticed a dance scene at the end of 3rd act. The Emperor banned ballets from operas, about 5 years ago. Well, this one is not really a ballet, but who cares? A Court Composer knows it better.

22nd April, 1786

Rehaersal of Figaro. I waited till this for reason. I let Mozart rehears his opera in whole March and April, and a week remained till the debut gala. Now it is time for my card to show up.

Mozart! Would you have the kindness to stop the orchestra for a moment? – I asked as I stood behind his back.

Why?

I need to talk to you.

Five minutes break! – he clapped and the music stopped. – Yes? – he turned to me.

Don't you know, His Majesty banned ballets onstage?

But it is not a ballet, it is just a dance on Figaro's wedding!

As you say, a dance.

But don't you say you don't know the difference between a ballet and a dance scene!

It is not my job to judge. The Emperor states it clearly: no ballets in operas.

But…

Give me the manuscript.

What?

I ask you to give me the manuscript. Thank you. – I burned the pages where the ballet was.

How dare you do it? Do you hear me?

Don't yell at me Mozart. You broke the rules. Suffer the consequences.

And now… debut gala is in a week. What the fuck shall I do?

At first, Mozart, moderate your fury and talk to me with respect. If you use this vulgar kind of language against me I will not be pleased at all. SSecondly if you have any problems, talk to the Emperor. It is him who made this rule. I am washing my hands.

I will! You will see that I will and he will show you where God lives! It is not fair! I stopped to be fair with you Destler! You want war?

War? You don't seem to understand: it is His Majesty's rule, not mine. But if you wish to be mad at me, it is your choice.

Mozart stormed out of the auditorium, he nearly kicked me and I am not even sure he wanted it to be an accident. After he disappeared I started to laugh.

MOZART

I could not talk to the Emperor today no matter how much I wanted and I was threatening the guards I am not leaving till I spoke to him. They weren't touched at all. I nearly cried from fury and frustration. I knew I could not talk to Stanze about it so I decided to talk to Catherina instead. I haven't seen her for awhile and a little talking will sure do some good to both of us.

I wanted to knock on her dressing room door but I suddenly heard a male voice talking to her.

You must love me Catherina.

I knew that voice from somewhere, I thought, just I did not know, from where I do know it. It reminded me of someone's voice I knew but it was more beautiful and powerful. Like some kind of operatic tenor, but I never knew a tenor with such a beautiful voice. I scratched my head.

I sing only for you, I already promised.

True.

When I sing, I give you my very soul. You know it.

I do. And no Emperor ever received such a fairy gift.

I was listening more but they did not speak any longer. I only heared Catherina saying after a while:

Poor Erik.

Poor Erik? What kind of Erik? I decided to see who she was talking to so I opened the door without knocking.

Who is that? Can't you knock?

It is me, Catherina. I am Wolfgang

How dare you enter my room without my permission?

Hey- hey sweetheart calm down. It is just a friendly visit. I think both of us could use a talk.

I already told you we can't talk.

Because of the angel of music?

The Angel… does not exist.

I told you he doesn't.

He does, just not in a form I imagined.

What do you mean?

Not here. Come to the roof. He only rules the cellars.

What?

Don't ask, come.

We run to the roof and she kept looking back as she was afraid that someone was following us. I was confused but really did not ask anything as she looked frightened.

Here we are safe. – she said but looked back once more.

So what is this?

The Angel is a man. And he lives under the Opera.

What?

Don't ask. You will understand.

CATHERINA

I looked at him and started to tell him the story of the Angel that he was giving me voice lessons and he was guiding me. He looked like surprised.

I knew he did not believe me when I arrived to the point that I woke up under the Opera House. But I needed to talk to someone. I felt I could not bear this cross alone any more and Wolfgang was a good friend of mine.

He kept you there in his house under the Opera?

Yes, for two weeks.

Two weeks? That would explain your absence in November.

Yes, it was then. He kept me there but this is not the biggest problem about this all. He was very kind to me actually and we became friends, just he has some very strange habits I can1t get used to. However he says one can get used to everything.

Why what does he do?

He is very strange and scary, Wolfgang. He sleeps in a coffin and he composes for days without eating or drinking or sleeping. He is like a living dead.

There is nothing wrong with composing for days, sweetie, I usually do it too… what? Coffin?

Yes, he sleeps in a coffin and he says one can get used to anything. But the problem is that I can't get used to him.

Then leave him alone, or tell him to leave you alone, or…

Oh, Wolfgang, that is not this simple. If he leaves me alone, I think, I will die. But I will die like this as well. I am confused.

Me too. Why would you die if he left you alone?

Not in body, but spiritually. His voice gives my life meaning.

His voice?

Yes. Wolfgang, his voice is like an angel's, and when he sings, it is even more beautiful. I think this is what gives me energy to sing. But if I think of his dark secret, I get all frightened.

What secret?

Wolfgang, I heard something. Please, look around, are we all alone?

I didn't see anyone coming up so we are.

Please make sure. With him we could never know.

Are you all right: You look very pale. Would you like some water?

You'd be pale as well if you saw what I've seen. Please look around.

He left and came back soon.

No one is here. What is wrong?

I am very afraid of him because he is not like any other man.

Why? Because he sleeps in a coffin? Well… you may still leave him, and…

Wolfgang, my friend. No one leaves him against his will and as I said before, I would die without his voice, it is so powerful and angelic and when he speaks, I do everything he says…. everything but one thing.

What is that one?

Kissing him.

You look like you are feeling sick.

Nothing, I just thought of his face and…

Is he that ugly? – he started to laugh- The poor fellow.

Wolfgang, for God's sake! – I punched him and he got surprised and fell back, hitting the statue behind him with his head. – Oh, my… are you all right? – I rushed to him. – I am sorry, just it hurt my feelings that you laugh at my problem….

Don't worry, it is nothing… I am sorry too but this story is so absurd. Are you sure it wasn't a dream?

No. If only … but it is reality.

And why can't you kiss him? And why he needs it? Is he in love?

He is madly in love with me. He confessed his love when he took me to his house after Aloysia got poisoned and I sang.

Oh, don't even mention Aloysia, Stanze was all worried for her sister and did not sleep for weeks, it was Hell. But thank God she is much better, she might sing soon.

Yes, my friend, and I lived the same kind of Hell… I was with a living dead for two weeks. But he was so kind to me as well. That afternoon we were singing and he told me he loved me, as he usually did. It frightened me that he did not release me after weeks either but I did not dare to ask him, and when we sang, I did not even want to any more. He was wearing a black mask all the time when he was around me. I asked him much times to remove his mask but he always declined to do so. I could ask him no matter how nicely, he always said it is something he would never do and when I attempted to remove it, he would always grab my hand and his fingers were gripping my wrist so strongly that I wanted to cry. Aside of that, he never hurt me. But then, we sang and I suddenly unmasked him. Oh, Wolfgang… that face… his face was like a skull, a death's head, his yellow eyes were glowing and showed such a fury and his cry of desperation and anger still echoes in my ears. He was so angry at me and he nearly killed me as I felt his hands on my throat, but he did not do it at the end. Maybe because he loves me. But that face is in my mind and I will never forget it.

Catherina… I think I met that man as well, and then I know who is it. I have seen his death's head before as well. When we had that duel…

Don1t mention it, I was so worried about you, I thought you will die. Erik does not know about it, but I always asked your doctor about your health.

Erik?

Yes, it is his name.

But now he released you, didn't he?

Yes, he did, well… I can walk among people at least.

But if you are not in his house any more, why don't you run away?

I can't run away from Erik, and no one can.

Why?

He made me promise that I won't leave him. Do you see this ring?

Yes, I do, it is lovely.

It is his ring and he gave it to me and said it is mine.

So he asked you to marry him?

He did not say it so clearly but I guess, yes he did. He also told me that I can't get rid of him and he will find me wherever I go. And he also said that I should not be afraid of he is with me.

Well, he is not an easy case, but why don't you remove that ring if you don't want to be his wife?

Because I can't. Look. – I tried to remove the ring again but it did not came down. I wasn't surprised, it didn't come down anytime I wanted to remove it. Erik was right and I was all scared that I can never be free again.

But you could still run away. The ring suits you. But you don't have to be his wife just simply run away. I don't believe he would find you.

Maybe not. But… I would miss him. Or his voice to be honest… and… I feel sorry for that miserable creature you see. He only wants love, but… he is too ugly and I am scared and disgusted of him but I feel sorry for him at the same time. It is so hard. I feel I could not leave him here.

You know what? I have a very good friend in Salzburg. I think you could hide and…

No! I said I can't leave him here and… oh, good Lord! Now comes to mind that he did not allow me to talk to you and I promised him I will never see you again! I am sorry I have to go now. What if he is watching? It is already late anyway but…. don't follow me!

MOZART

She was running downstairs as she could. She was horrified and I could hear she was crying. I ran behind her

Catherina! I will do something about it!

No! Don't dare you! – she stopped and turned around.

I will save you. I love you and I will show that monster he will never hurt you.

No. He will kill you if you try to do something.

He won't…

No. I love you too. And want you to stay alive.

She hugged my shoulders and kissed my lips, passionately and she stroked my hair.

I love you. – she said for a last time and left me there.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

ERIK

I hate you Mozart! I hate you with all my heart and you will regret what you did! You are a son of the Devil itself, you were created to be my biggest enemy and God is my enemy as well that he… he created you, you little china doll. You are a Don Juan right? A Don Juan Triumphant you think? No! You are nothing more than a little idiot and I will…

No. I won't kill you. Don't even dream about this. I will make you suffer. I poison your life as you have poisoned mine. Just wait till I finally will laugh at you. There must be your weak spot, I just have to find it. And I know how I will find it.

MOZART

I was composing on Figaro. I had to take out the „ballet" of it but I knew I am not calm till it comes back to its normal self. The dance in it is part of the plot. If I take it out the libretto will have a plot hole and da Ponte is very angry as well. That Destler is not normal. Stanze opened the door of my study and said:

Wolfie there is a girl at the door she says she wants to talk to you.

Who is it and what does she want?

She does not tell me. She says she has something important to tell you.

I was a bit surprised and to be honest, scared. I told Catherina not to visit me in my home, because of Stanze. I was feeling guilty about the kiss last night as well but I had to admit that I loved Catherina too. Buti t wasn't her. I was surprised to see a young girl; she could only be in her early twenties. She was wearing simple clothes, and her hairstyle was simple as well. Anyone could tell she was poor.

Yes? – I said looking at her. Papa, of course, was already standing there and Karl was hiding behind Stanze's skirt.

Are you Herr Mozart, Mein Herr?

Yes I am.

My name is Lizl, Mein Herr. I am a maid and I was sent to offer my services for you and your family, Mein Herr.

Oh, it is very nice thought, but we could not afford to…

You don't have to pay for my services, Herr Mozart. My fees are paid by one of your admirers who wants to remain anonym.

What kind of joke is this? – Papa groaned- My daughter, you could know, we don't accept a service unless we know who sends it.

I can't tell it Mein Herr.

It is ridiculous.

It isn't- Stanze said- Wolfie has very great amount of admirers.

Well, I don't let a stranger in my apartment from the streets.

In your apartment, Sir, but it is not your apartment if it isn't clear for you. I am sorry, just a minute- Stanze turned to the girl and closed the door. – Now what do you think of yourself? You are here with us for more than a year and you are telling me hurtful things day and night! What do you think, who are you God?

Stanze… - I tried to make her calm down but she yelled at me- Leave me alone he has to hear this! Now listen, old man, you'd better get used to our home rules, or…

Rules? I must laugh! Are these actually rules what you are doing? Look around, you don't clean, you don't tidy rooms, the child gets in bed around 9 or 10 o clock, and you can't cook! You go to parties, Wolfgang drinks till he throws up, and you are lazy, both of you sleep all day. You only get up at the evening to go to parties!

Papa, please…

Hush! Stay out of this!- they yelled at me and Karl started to cry because he got scared.

Now look, old man, you made my son cry. – Stanze yelled at Papa, and picked Karl up from the ground. The boy was clinging to his mother and placed his head on Stanze's shoulder. – It is all right, darling, everything is fine just your grandpa had no morals when he was little and did not have the opportunity to learn not to frighten young children.

Well, Frau, I think that you baby that boy too much and this does not make him any stronger. He behaves like a girl. Aren't you ashamed that this kid still sleeps in your bed?

What is wrong with that? He is two years old and he feels safe next to me. He is too young yet.

Too young? We never let Wolfgang sleep in our bed. He had his own. But not only the bed is the problem here. You don't let the boy get stronger. He is a boy, he will grow up to be a man. And what kind of man he will be? Mommy's favorite little boy, who won't be able to protect himself or anyone. He will be a nice little fop in dress suits.

How dare you?

It is the truth. Even girls will laugh at him. You protect him even from wind.

He catches a cold easily. I shall protect him if I don't want him to be sick all winter.

Well, it seems you don't agree in this case, so you might…

Wolfie, there is no case in which we agree don't you see? Not even the child, nothing. Do you get what I mean? I will be honest: I can't bear your father any longer and I am expecting again.

So that's what the doctor told you this morning when you were feeling sick? – I asked happily- Are you pregnant? Another boy?

Yes, Wolfie I am pregnant.

Fantastic!- I kissed Karl and tickled his chin- You will have a little brother. – Stanze looked at me a bit of sadly so I added- Or a cute little sister a nice little girl.

Yes, Wolfie but you both have to understand that I need peace and calm because if I am nervous all the time, it is hazardous for the baby's health. So Herr Mozart, if you can't agree that you won't bother me all the time, I have to ask you to leave my house.

So, I am thrown out.

No, you are not, Papa, you misunderstood this, Stanze only asks you not to…

Not to tell my opinion. I understand. And I am not quite welcome here, am I, my son? And how she supposed to be pregnant when you sleep in the same bed with your son? What do you think, how this child was created? Is it brought by a stork?

You are disgusting!- Stanze ran out of the room , crying, taking Karl with her.

Papa… leave my house. – I said, looking at him coldly.

What did you say? – he gasped

Leave my house. You show no respect towards my wife and I love her. She did nothing wrong and she does nothing wrong, though you keep insulting her. I was tolerating it up till today but this was the straw which broke the camel's back.

So you say you don't want to see your own father because he dares to tell the truth?

No. I say, I don't want to see my own father till he is telling lies. It is a big difference.

It is her, you see. You weren't like this before. You were always a good son to your father but she changed you. It will be as you wish. I am leaving tonight and you won't see me again.

Papa was packing his clothes and I opened the front door again. I decided we will have Lizl as a maid because Stanze's pregnancy, and our lives will be more simple with her. Stanze will have more time to take care of the boys if she doesn't have to do the housework. Lizl kindly offered she will take care of Karl's needs as well but I told her that the boy needs his mother in the first place but I appreciate that she would want to help with him as well.

Papa was done with packing very soon and he did not say a word when I accompanied him down to the street.

If you change your mind, write a letter. – I said when he was about to leave. He turned back.

I expect the same from you.

He said coldly and turned back. I wiped some tears from the corner of my eyes when he disappeared but deep in my heart I knew that I was right.

LIZL

So, you say, his father left them?

Yes, Sir.

- I said, looking at the table in front of me. There were lots of sweeties I have never seen so close to me, cakes, fruits and every kinds of expensive things. I was never allowed to sit with a person with such a big rank and I was confused and a bit of scared.

- I think your mother will be very proud of you, that you have such a good job. But as I asked, please don't talk to her about our meetings, right?

- Yes, yes, Sir, as you said.

- Why don't you eat some bonbons, Fraulein? Or would you prefer something else?

- Am I allowed to?

- But of course.

The tone of his voice so nice and calming so I dared to eat and as I was very hungry, I ate a little bit too much. More than what would have been polite, I think. My mother and I lived in very miserable conditions in Linz. My father was a mason. After my father's death, we remained without a gulden. Mother had to sell everything so that we could at least eat, but we have run out of everything we could sell already so we had absolutely nothing. My father, when he was younger, had a pupil whom he loved very much. He said, he will be an awesome mason one day… Erik Destler. Herr Destler, when he got to know about poor father's death, invited me to Vienna and told me he knows a good job for me here.

Mein Herr, my mother and I are very- very thankful for your kindness, and…

Hush, hush, girl, it is nothing. Your father was a great tutor and I am thankful for that, and to tell the truth you do me very big favor with this. Some more biscuits? No? Well, then please tell me, my child… is he working on something?

Yes, yes, Mein Herr. He is working all day and night.

Do you know what he composes?

Well, I don't know, Mein Herr, I am so sorry….

Nothing is wrong, my child, how should you know? Well, just keep your ears open.

I will, Mein Herr.

Are they rich?

Well, not that rich, Mein Herr, as you know, I have seen not once they are playing the same piano at the same exact time… well they sure can't afford two.

ERIK

Well, at this point I felt I will have to suffer many headaches because of this girl… I knew she is not educated musically but she could know about duos though… well not that big trouble however. I got to know that Mozart is composing on Figaro still but he does not want to leave the ballet out. It is good because I will have the same reason to deny the debut gala. He is even helping me.

Lizl says the wife is pregnant again. How nice, just I don't know how they want to raise that other kid as well when this one they already have looks like he didn't get anything to eat. I had the misfortune to see that Karl boy as his father took him to the Opera because he wanted to talk to Rosenberg. That kid is really ugly. Thin lips, pale face with strong features, not that cute childlike round face, instead he looks like a little skull. At least he has a nose and quite normal head but his head shape and too messy black hair and deep-set dark eyes don't make him look cute at all. If I didn't know that I did nothing to her mother I could think he is mine. But we must admit that he behaves well at least. He didn't throw a tantrum like most children would do at his age, he was kind to be honest, he even smiled at me. I could not stay neutral towards him so I waved and said Hi to him. His father welcomed me as well but in his eyes I could see he was still mad at me. Well, that's what he did to himself. I can't do anything about he composed a ballet in his opera.

Their financial issues, Lizl says, are more than just hard. Mozart has to sell his jewels he got from kings and emperors when he was small. So that's what comes to the concert tours… 20 years anhe sells everything… well-well a child prodigy ends this way… sad, very sad.

But the interesting thing only comes now: His father got mad at him and returned to Salzburg. It is information which is very useful indeed. Papa Leopold left his little son… Oh, my God, what a loss. It is good, but I can't really do anything about it. It is still too little. Now I try to deny his opera and the rest we will see. That1s why I have Lizl…

MOZART

The rehearsals are like Hell when I come to the part where the dance part should have. Here I could take a break as I have nothing to conduct, but as I sit at the piano I just want to cry. What people did to my music and Destler is such a jealous snake. Karl is usually with me as Stanze is too tired to take care of him. I am worried about Stanze's pregnancy she bears it much worse than she was with Karl. I remember she gave birth to Karl with many difficulties, and the doctor said then that Karl was born a bit earlier than we expected, and it was because Stanze was under stress in those last weeks. That's why I try to avoid to give her any stress, I want the other boy to be healthy. I didn't tell her the problems with my opera either. I wanted to tell her the day when she admitted she is expecting but like this I decided not to.

Karl behaves surprisingly well at rehearsals. He does not talk, does not cry, and he is smiling always. He loves music it seems. He is a calm boy most of the time anyway but I was a bit worried that he would cry when he hears a whole orchestra. But thankfully he did not cause any awkward situations.

On this rehearsal today however, a miracle happened.

At the point where the dance started and I sat down to the piano with Karl on my lap, Joseph II, the Emperor himself, entered. Everyone stood up instantly, but the Emperor gestured to sit down. He sat next to Rosenberg and Destler.

What is this… some kind of modern music? – he asked softly, turning to Destler.

No, it is the ballet, however You denied ballets from operas.

But this isn't a ballet

- I jumped up but unfortunately I was not paying attention to Karl, and I accidentally hit his head in the keyboard. He started to cry and I had to pick him up and comfort him.

- Then what is it, Mozart? – the Emperor asked when Karl stopped weeping.

- It is just a dance scene here… not a ballet.

- Well, I really banned ballets… show me the scene with music.

- But Your Majesty, it is clearly a ballet, and… - Rosenberg wanted to complain but the Emperor silenced him.

Thankfully, the Emperor gave me permission to read the dance scene The opera can be on stage on 1 May!

ERIK

-Congratulations my friend. – Mozart stopped as I told him this. He turned back and looked surprised.

- Don't say you actually are glad about…

- It was me who talked to the Emperor to see what Rosenberg did to your music.

- You? Y… you?

- Yes, it was me.

- Monsieur.. I am sorry.

- No need to be sorry. I know you thought it was me who told Rosenberg about the ballet. You won't believe but I told him as well that it is merely a dance scene. He did not listen.

- Monsieur… please accept my apologies and you are my true friend. I am sorry if I caused you any problems and about the duel…

- It is nothing. I am glad you accept my friendship. Feel free to talk to me anytime you need.

- Oh thank you. I… I will. – he looked like he was touched. The little boy came a bit closer to me and I patted his head. I felt a bit of sympathy for him as he wasn't a cute child at all and I could understand him. I showed a piece of candy to his father and he nodded. I gave Karl the candy and he said "Thanks" happily.

Well now everyone thinks I had gone all good Christian and I forgave everything….

the Hell! That. No, it is not the case at all. Only I know that I can get to know Mozart and his weak spot better if I show I am his friend. Me and Lizl will find it out. And when he expects the least… I attack.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

ERIK

Before the debut gala of The Marriage of Figaro, Aloysia was preparing for her role in her dressing room. Thankfully she did not get Catherina's dressing room because the managers were too much afraid of the Phantom's fury.

-Madame Lange. – I spoke to her through the wall- would you please permit me to say that it would be better if you didn't sing tonight?

- Is that… I am not afraid of you…

- So it seems you don't understand me again.

- I won't drink anything before the performance.

- Do you actually expect me to be so blatantly unimaginative that I make the same joke twice? Madame…just consider your answer carefully.

- I am not afraid of you… I am not.

- Good, then I am afraid I have to take further steps. I did not mean to do so, Madame, oh no, I did not. But you leave no other choice for me…

I left a little note on the manager's desk as well, but I hadn't heard from them after. They appeared finally, but they did not seem to be scared at all. Well, The Phantom has to make the show unforgettable then.

MOZART

It was the worst night and worst opening gala of my whole life. And the Figaro won10t be played again in Vienna. And to make matters worse, our baby with Stanze, sadly passed away. This night was too much for Stanze and we could do nothing against this tragedy. I would have named him Leopold. But he is now a little angel.

It was a catastrophe, the all night. At first I heard voices behind my back but when I turned to see who was talking to me, I didn't see anyone. It was a male voice I have heard before but I could not remember where. Then… it came to mind. In Catherina's dressing room! It was "The Phantom of the Opera" as Catherina called him. Or Erik. He said if I won't ban my opera myself, he will take care of it to be banned. I did not listen and I even laughed at him.

Catherina ran to me after and told me that I must do what the Phantom says as he can easily make me obey. I was laughing at Catherina as well and told that I won't give up and Figaro will be on stage this night and I even brought Stanze to see it. Catherina was crying. I did not really care as I was not in the mood for drama. I went to see Aloysia but to my biggest disbelief she yelled at me at the door that she won't sing that night.

What are you talking about? – I asked. – Have you gone crazy?

No, I just want to stay alive! No one can make me sing…

If you are scared about that male voice, I tell you not to believe a word he is saying. He is a fool. And you will sing because here are your all fans, they need you and you will get thousands of flowers if you do.

Aloysia thankfully calmed down after awhile and she agreed that she will sing. She looked like nervous and scared so I asked 3 of my closest friends to take care of her and protect her if she is in danger. I thought, this way I can make sure that the Phantom won't harm her. Well, I was wrong. I was terribly wrong.

The opera started as everything was all right. I was happily conducting and even started to forget about the Phantom. Catherina was a charming little Susanna. She was reluctant at first when I asked her to be Susanna, and she accepted my terms only if I get another Susanna for the rehearsals and I let her only sing on the debut gala. I was not afraid that she will fail at singing, I knew she was practicing much and she was an awesome singer I had faith in her that she will be fine. I did not know however why she wanted it to be in secret so much but now I started to understand that it was because she was afraid of the Phantom. I made her sing Susanna, against her will It was a big mistake.

Towards the end of second act, the Hell appeared. Aloysia, in her finest aria, suddenly stopped singing. I yelled at her to continue and the audience started to laugh. Aloysia shook her head and her eyes were wide open in horror. Everyone laughed at my masterpiece. But it was nothing. Aloysia, after 10 minutes and a very big tantrum of mine, started to sing again… or at least we thought she will sing. No. It was not music. Not at all… and not my music. She croaked like a toad and I was crying from fury. The audience laughed.

But the worst thing just came. The complete Apocalypse. That damned male voice started to laugh as well and said:

Mozart wrote such an opera it makes the opera fall apart.

Everyone laughed at first and I kicked the sheet music holder. But the voice continued.

It is not a joke, look at the chandelier!

We did not have the time to look up. The chandelier fell down. Everything happened so fast that I can hardly remember what happened, I was running up and down to see what happened to Stanze and Karl. I thought myself an idiot as Stanze told me to leave Karl at home but I wanted him to see the play. A man kicked me out of the way and he was running to help his wife as well. I fell and cussed a bit but after I jumped up and ran to find Stanze. Many people were injured and as I heard a woman died. Aloysia was injured too, candles from the chandelier caused her to get burned, and some glass cut her arm and face. Baron van Swieten ran next to me and when I called him on his name and he looked at me I realized one of his eyes was red from blood. He turned his head away and ran away.

The Emperor was injured as well, thank God, not seriously. Everywhere I looked there were injuries, blood, tears and scared, horrified faces. I was running to find my wife, I fell in furniture and people. I got some slaps from a man when I accidentally kicked his young daughter. I just realized that I was injured as well. Something has happened to my left leg as it hurt much when I tried to run. I wasn't sure whether I got it while the chandelier incident or after that but to be honest, I did not even care.

I finally found Stanze, she was laying in a box, in a chair and looked like she was sick.

I am feeling terrible. – she explained softly when she saw me.

Nothing is wrong Stanze, just please stay with me. Stay awake, I will call a doctor for…

Wolfie, the theather's doctor is too busy for me, you can't wish of him to abandon all the people in need here. I will be fine, just… I am so tired.

I will search someone else then. Where is Karl?

Mama took him home. He got scared. He was hiding under some seats. That's why he stayed alive, they say. Otherwise people would have run through him.

The poor boy. Thank God he is all right. And you too. I love you Stanze.

I love you too.

Just… just stay still, right? – I kissed her face and she hugged me.

Don't leave me please.

I have to… I have to search a doctor for you. For you both.

Well… but please hurry.

I will.

I kissed her again and I hurried out of the box to search for someone to help her. I literally ran into Destler.

Please my friend help me! Do you know a doctor?

Lots of people needs a doctor here and as I see you can walk on your own, so you may wait a little.

He wanted to walk past me but I caught him.

You stay here. My wife is feeling sick and she is pregnant so either you tell me where can I find a doctor or I punch you in the nose.

Let me go. At first. Secondly I guess I will be suitable but if you tell me something similar once more…

I am sorry, I am just nervous and…

So am I. Where is she?

Sadly, Destler came out of the box with the news that our child can't be saved. Stanze will be all right, but we lost the little man.

I took Constanze home as soon as it was possible. She did not sleep all night, she was just trembling in my arms. It was the most horrible night of our lives.

CATHERINA

I arrived back to my dressing room and I was crying hard as I sat down at my dressing table. Such a horrible scary night! But it did not end yet.

You deceived me. – It was Erik's voice. I felt so horribly scared, I could feel my heart in my throat.

Erik…

You deceived me. – His voice wasn't so pleasant as it used to be it was angry and threatening.

I… I did not mean to…

You sing only for me. – He appeared through the mirror and now he was in my dressing room.

Erik…

Only for me. And you sang in Figaro tonight.

I had no other choice…

You thought I am such an idiot? Another girl for rehearsals and another for the gala?You thought I did not hear when he asked you?

Erik…

Silence!

It won't happen again…

No…- he paused for a bit. – It won't. – I felt he grabbed my arm and I saw his eyes, his yellow eyes were glowing and that hatred burned me in his look. – No one deceives Erik.

Erik… don't hurt me…

I only felt a hit on my head and I collapsed. When I opened my eyes, I was in my room at his house under the opera. I tried to open the door, but it was locked.

ERIK

No one deceives Erik. No one will have mercy. No one who can do about this. The cow was told, the miserable fat cow, that old canary with a voice of a raven, the toad. Erik still has to laugh when he thinks of Aloysia tonight. But the sad thing is she won't make Erik laugh more.

She was waiting for her doctor to come to see her injuries. She would not need to throw such a tantrum about some burns and that cut. Erik has survived much worse situations in his life and he is still alive. Aloysia did not act how Erik told her. She will pay for that.

Good evening Madame. – well Erik is polite. He at least greeted this pig. The pig idea made me think of I could make her grunt like a pig. As she opened her mouth I threw my voice and viola. She was at least true to her form. And her soul. She was always a pig. Sadly I could not do it for a long time as I started to laugh so hard I almost forgot about why I was there. We can't have that, so I stopped.

Do you think you are funny? How you do it?

Sorry Madame- I chuckled- I can't tell it, you see a true illusionist never tells his secrets.

What do you want of me?

I only disturb you for a few minutes, Madame. – Erik finally succeeded in being all serious again. – I have something important to do.

I won't lie with you if that's the case… unless you give me some lead role.

Oh-hooo Madame…what a nasty sense of humor you have…

It is not sense of humor, it is merely business. No lead role- no bed exercises.

Did someone actually tell you that you are disgusting, Madame?

Well, if you are so picky…

It is not the case I want to talk to you. – I said as I instantly appeared in front of her.

Why are you wearing a mask?

Don't dare to touch it.

And if I do? – she asked, laughing and removed my mask.

She screamed as she saw my face. That's what Erik expected, but as he does not like to hear screams at all, he put his hand on her mouth. She, this beastie tried to bite Erik's hand but I silenced her with slicing her head off of her neck. He was all neutral to see that much blood spraying the walls and the mirror in front of us and he was just looking at the head remained in his hand. Erik's face was bloody as well as he could see but for understandable reasons he did not like to look in the mirror for a long time.

Then… Erik will have a legal reason to do this. – I said as I disgustedly dropped her head on her bed and kicked the rest of her body away.

CATHERINA

I finally succeeded in getting out of my room somehow, I did not know how, but I was finally free. I was running desperately to find how can I get out of the house. I knew Erik too well, I just knew he will do something and that the chandelier was not an accident either. He was very angry at me and Wolfgang as well and I was deathly afraid of he killed Wolfgang. He clearly stated he could kill for me. I found the front door and started to kick it desperately. My fists and feet hurt so much after a while but I did not care at all, I just needed to run to save Wolfgang. I did not even care what his wife will say, it was the matter of life and death now.

I should have know that my attempt was to end in failure. After I kicked the door for the last time, it opened. I thought I have finally succeeded in opening it, but in the next moment, I found out that it is not so. Erik stood in front of me, his coat and white cravat wa covered in blood. I knew I was late.

What have you done?- I screamed and ran at him, beating his chest and shoulders.

Did you stop it?- he asked coldly and just stood still while I was beating him. I found out that my tiny fists sure did not cause any hurt for him so I started to kick him as well. – Are you done? – he asked still neutrally when I stopped it for a little time to get breath.

No!- I shouted and kicked him again.

Well, I see you found the other door as well. I did not think you could, but you did. That's why I locked you in your room, I wanted to prevent this happening. But you never listen to Erik, do you, Catherina? He asked you not to remove his mask, did he? You still removed it. And now he wanted you to stay in your room. You did not. Well, he did not want you to see him this way but it happened now. No, he won't search for excuses. It was fate, it was only fate. Everyone dies, you know.

Erik!

Well, my dear if you don't mind, Erik has to work on his masterpiece and as he sees you are not in the state of enjoying his company and you would just make him nervous and it does not make any good for composing. So… would you mind if he accompanied you to your room to sleep?

Sleep? Are you crazy? How could I sleep like….

He put his hand on my mouth and I felt that smell of death again on his hands. I could not help, but fainted.


End file.
